


Pursuit and Persuer

by EnidZsasz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, BDSM, Bisexuality, Bonnets, Dead kids, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Hand Jobs, Implied Incest, Kinda aftercare, Lace, Leon is a dirty priest, Masked ball, Nipple Piercings, No Beta, Non-Consensual Touching, Nuns, Object Insertion, Pinching, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Riding Crops, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex While Standing, Sexual Assault, Shameless Smut, Smut, So many tags, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Violence to Kids, Wesker is in a much higher position then Darcy, Whipping, dead dove do not eat, no beta we die like men, nun kink, this is just an excuse to write porn now, underage Jill, working kids, yeah its not like its modern times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnidZsasz/pseuds/EnidZsasz
Summary: Jill or Gillian is one of the French Monarchy. Her father was a bastard of a king who then fled during the revolution, coming to a stop in Scotland. All but destitute Jill had not known any other sort of life then hardship, then like a lightning strike her family was discovered and taken in by the Redfields. Now at seventeen she is taken to court to be wed off. Only to find herself much out of her depth.
Relationships: Jill Valentine/Albert Wesker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35
Collections: Weskertine





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what to tag exactly, please help me. This is the Jane Austin AU no one asked for, but by god they will get it. Jill is basically royalty, but not really, this is why I put Wesker in such a high place.

Gillian frowned as the older women fussed around her, laying this ribbon that way, tightening a sash, or brushing through her not so long hair. She had stopped selling her hair a long time ago, but it was still nowhere near the length of her adoptive mothers. They laid it into braids, yanking on it this way and that, until finally it was done. With a long dark brown cloak on her with a hood and a sparrow mask Jill was ready for her first court appearance. Her mother had decided on this night and this ball to introduce her. 

Jill scowled under the mask, her whole body was trussed up with muted browns and a few reds showing little to nothing of who she was, making her an utter unknown to those who were going to dance. Since Jill’s mother was going to be her ‘guide’ they would think she was some country cousin in more ways than one. Red sparrow feathers dotted the small bonnet on her head as Jill was guided out into the carriage with her mother. She was dressed more simply, as a horse. 

Repressing a sigh Jill stared out the curtained window as they were ushered out, she would never wish to go back to her previous life, but she did detest being baited out like a worm. Not even a good kind of catch to be had like eel. “Gillian? Remember to stay by my side and DO NOT tell anyone your name.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Jill bowed her head to her. “Will Christian be there?” she looked up to the woman who’s pompadour hairstyle looked more like a club than anything ‘horse-like’. She was scowling, and just had a simple mask that didn’t resemble anything like Jill’s small bird beak. 

“Yes he will, but you are not to look for him. That is not the point of the masque.” she emphasised the last word drawling into a small French accent. Jill flushed looking down in deference. 

“Thank you ma’am.” Jill said. The closer they got to the venue the loud the music got, and the more bustle and noise of people roared into her ears. Jill repressed another sigh as the carriage rolled to a stop and she couldn’t get out, no. She was a LADY, Jill had to wait as the footman climbed down, opened the door and held out his hand, taking her mother's hand, and then and only then could she escape the tight confines. 

“Come along Jill.” Jill nodded following her mother into the hall without looking up that much at the deep colored clothes and dresses of all the men and women in the masque ball. No one remarked on her presence, which was good. Jill was one of the many grandchildren of a French king, and no one liked the French. “You may dance, but remember, do not look for anyone and do NOT tell anyone who you are.” Jill nodded again, leaving her mother's side to finally look up at the all people dancing and speaking in small groups. 

She was about to slip more towards the table of refreshments, but her mother scowled to her and Jill moved away. A man in dark reds, and browns went by her with a smile, his mask had a small black dot on the end of the nose making her think he was like a fox. “May we dance little bird?” he asked her holding out his hand. He had a posh accent of the upperclass. Jill curtsied, taking his hand and letting him pull her into the dance floor. 

“You dance fantastically.” he stated after a long moment of silence, Jill nodded. 

“Thank you sir.” She said careful to keep any trace of accent out of her voice. Better they think she was american then French. His smile grew as he pulled back taking her hand and kissing the gloved back of it. 

“You don’t need to be wary Jill.” he said, whispering in her ear as he pulled her close. Jill scowled at the familiar voice, now without a trace of the posh accent. Jill wanted to slap him but that would cause a scene. 

“You are a bastard.” she spoke back. Chris looked hurt. 

“I thought you would LIKE to dance with me.” Chris shot back guiding her further out away from their ‘mutual’ mother. “Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you.” 

“I can handle myself.” Chris laughed dipping her down and then back up. The music was coming to a close for the song as he twirled her. “You could have been more discrete.” Jill told him as he bowed and she curtsied to him. 

“Subule is not your style.” he responded and let go of her hand as a few people clapped at the entertainment the dancers gave them. Jill flushed as Chris guided her to the refreshment table taking up a small cup of wine and handing it to her. “My mom is glaring at me.” he smirked to her looking up and away from her and then back to Jill. 

“You deserve it. She told me not to look for you.” she smile broadened. 

“Well I live to please.” he held up his own cup up, towards his mother, and toasted her. “I’ll keep an eye out for you, but you should have fun.” Jill took a small sip of wine, and then gave her cup to Chris as he drained his. She didn’t drink any further, even the sip left a sour taste in her mouth. “Come on live a little.” Jill held her hand out to him but he wasn’t paying attention moving away to a lady in white and blues. 

“These things are so annoying.” Jill said quietly. But someone was listening, and she flushed as another man looked at her. Hand just about to take a dainty biscuit, it paused and he turned fully to her. Jill curtsied to him. “My apologies sir.” she told him. Slowly tracking her eyes up to his. Unlike most people, wearing bright and obnoxious colors he wore all black. 

Even his stockings were black in the subdued outfit, the only spot of color the white neck ruffle, making him appear ghostly. Jill repressed a shiver at the mask, more white that resembled the old masks of plague doctors. Blond, with almost white-blue eyes he fixed her with a long stare. “No you are correct.” he told her and smiled, taking the small confection and holding it out to her, Jill blinked to it as he slowly brought it up to her face. Unsure as to what to do Jill let him place the biscuit into her mouth, his hands covered in what might be kid skin black gloves. 

The completely baffling exchange blasted all the rules and edicate that had been drilled into her head out of it. “So little bird, are you tired?” he asked her. Jill’s mind came back to her and she stepped away from him eating the biscuit finally and trying to at least appear offended to her core.

“Sir. If I may say you are very forward.” she said loud enough for others to hear as she looked away from him. He bowed his head, nodding in acceptance. She curtsied, covering for any sort of mistake she might have made hopefully. “I have not made your acquaintance sir and must refuse your asking of me to dance.” He chuckled putting his hand to his chest. 

“I shall be sure to remember to introduce myself next time.” he told her smiling as he left and Jill went away from the refreshments table to ‘flee’ from the very rude person. Making sure to catch the conversation, which thankfully were not about her but from someone how had slipped and fallen completely embarrassing themselves. She spoke lightly to a small group, keeping her comments very polite. 

One of her mother's servants went to her speaking lowly. “She says you will be reprimanded for dancing with Christopher.” he told her and Jill nodded to him smiling as if he hadn’t told her anything she would be upset over. After about an hour Jill finally could dance again showing that no she did get to dance, although she didn't. 

It was more of a 'country' dance this one with constantly changing partners. Which is when she saw the man in black again, he was slow and methodical as he made his way towards where she would be his next partner. Causing ripples in the dance as he finally was in front of her again with a smile. He bowed his head to her as she put on a pleasant smile. 

"At last I found you little bird." He spoke when they got closer leaving Jill to try to keep the now more strained smile on her lips. 

"Are you tracking me sir?" She asked him when they got close enough to speak again. His smile said all that she needed as a reply. "You are highly impolite." She reprimanded. 

"Ah yes, I truly am a beast." He responded. "But no more of a beast that takes your hand marking your perfect gloves." Jill flushed and tried to discreetly look at her hands. There was no marr on them and she looked down away from him in embarrassment. 

"I do apologize if it offended anyone. He is my adoptive brother." She spoke carefully as the dance drew to a conclusion. Curtseying to the man in black as he bowed to her. He motioned just off to the side and she followed him as others took their turns in dancing. She was sure she noticed her mother glancing to her as she took her own place in the waltz. 

"Oh it will be no bother, there is much more gossip to be bandied then a minor faux pas." He soothed. Jill nodded to him. 

"I am very grateful to have such a  _ gracious _ man tell me so." She replied getting him to laugh. It was a good one, not like the laugh Chris got when he forgot to watch himself. Jill sufficed a small smile as he nodded to her. He took a small champagne glass, and handed it to her. She took it, as he took another one. "Thank you." 

"You will have to thank me again." He told her and she blinked to him as he pulled out a letter from his coat pocket handing it over to her. It was an invitation to another party Jill bowed her head taking the letter. "You caught my eye little bird, and a true Hunter doesn't let his orey out of sight." 

"Then I shall have to politely refuse and ask you to apply to my family." Jill proffered the letter back, but he ignored her. Jill took a dainty sip of her champagne trying to avoid a glare at him. Instead she placed the letter into her hand carefully folding it. "I must take your leave and give this to my mother." She curtseyed again to him. 

"She will be greatly surprised I'm sure." Jill gave him an odd look as she left his side and found her mother's servant handing him the letter to give to the older woman. That done, Jill finished the champagne giving the empty glass to another servant and smiling as more than a few people began to head her way.

Hours ticked by, and with no word from her mother Jill got several more invitations to other parties. Handing them all to the servant while trying to be discreet about avoiding the man in black. Although she caught him eyeing her at several points. When she left her mother looked more proud then she had ever seen her. Once the carriage doors shut she pulled off the mask on her face and Jill slowly followed suit. 

"Jill do you know what you have accomplished?" She asked in a highly restrained voice. A panic ran through her and Jill looked down to the ground. 

"I am sorry I danced with Christopher." Jill ammended. 

"Forget that." Jill's mother pulled out the small stack of invitations her hands going to the one for the man in black, it had a black wax seal on it even. Just who was the man? Obviously a fan of extravagance and expense. "This man, is very important. I saw you dance with him and speak you are very lucky Jill." 

"He was… fairly impolite." Jill tried but her mother hushed her. 

"He is if great importance, it's no matter of impolite decorum. To be invited to a party of his means much Jill. You caught the eye of the cousin of the king!" Jill straightened heart now racing. "He is unmarried and many women seek him out, he has refused all suitors. Women are so impolite these days. You have done so well Jill! We will need to get you a fine set of dresses!" 

"Ma'am, I do… I do not like the idea of going to a party held by him." Jill said and her mother glared to her. 

"It is not a matter of like or not Jill. You are going. If this man sought you out in particular then you are the luckiest woman at the ball." Jill nodded letting out a single sigh. "What did you do exactly to get his eye?" 

"Nothing, I avoided him as much as possible." Jill answered. Jill flinched when she heard fabric rustling expecting a blow. 

"Well that might have done it. He is so ostentatious, I would bet a lot of women were roaming for him." Jill flushed again. She did not want to be near him again, a man who would so openly dress as a man of the plague she most definitely did not want to be near. 

"May…" she uttered then went silent. Knowing it was already futile. Her mother would want her to set her guns upon him and never cease until he rejected her or she won him over. 

"Jill you will continue to do as you did. If you not wanting him is what has gotten his eye, then you will reject his advances and admiration." Jill darted her eyes up to her mother. "You could be a queen with his line." 

"I am a…" Jill dropped off quietly. 

"You are a bastard child of a bastard. You are just lucky that my family took you in and I saw fit to try to wed you to a good man." Jill went quiet again. Not even trying to speak on it again as her mother calmly went through the other invitations. A few were for Chris, but not many, only from women were the ones givven over. 

Once home Jill was allowed the 'luxury' of not having to wait for the footman to come for her and instead got out herself wanting nothing to eat for dinner. Her appetite gone in being consigned away like just some pawn on a chessboard. Chris would not be allowed in his family home instead he had a small apartment in the city. Jill didn't wish for her life before, she would never wish for her life before. 

=======

Jill shook her head. "No I refuse!" Her mother scowled at her. A dressmaker was trying to put her into white diaphanous material. 

"Gilian, you shall. White is the perfect compliment." Her mother was trying to sound calm. 

"Compliment! It is a compliment! He wouldn't like it!" Jill tried desperately holding the light blue dress to her as the dressmaker tried to undress her enough to mark the material. That stalled her mother who went pensive. 

"You are right…" Jill heaved out a sigh as her mother went to the bolts of fabric. She frowned as the dressmaker went to her side speaking quietly and quickly. "Wait here Jill." Jill heaved out a long and relieved sigh, she was put into a small waiting room with refreshments. Allowing Jill to calm herself down.

Her outright distaste and hate of white steamed out from so many men who would have gladly raped her. Jill was so lucky that she pretended from a young age to have syphilis. It was the one thing that saved the sole thing of her body that held value her virginity. Exposing that was like trying to expose a festering wound. If only it was the sole reason why her mother decided to take her in, and try to marry her. 

White wasn't entirely virginal, but it was close enough that it sent her into panic. Jill would not ever want to be near anything like that. It was like a sacrificial garb to her. An hour ticked by, leaving Jill to relax further. Finally her mother called her back and Jill would have ran right then and there had the door not shut behind her. 

The dressmaker and her mother had a long black mourning gown, slightly dusty from its confinement. “This shall be sufficient, now get over here so he can mark it.” her mother snapped and Jill followed. At least it wasn’t white. She’d rather look like she was in mourning rather then she were some kind of ‘compliment’ towards him. She let the dressmaker pull her out of the light blue dress and then place the old gown on her marking it up with chalk to fit herself. “It will be so much easier to modify my old gown then to make a new one.” her mother stated as Jill dressed herself flushing. 

“Thank you mother.” Jill said bitterly. While her mother narrowed her eyes otherwise there was no other comment on it. Her mother went on to order a few more dresses there along with other things as Jill paid no head to anything else that she didn’t need to. So she was to wear black it was not the worst thing, and she was sure to have more windfall considering how many invites she had gotten. How she managed it Jill did not know, all she did was make herself as utterly unobtrusive and subdued as possible. “Christian shall accompany you.” Her mother told her as they finally left the dressmaker. 

“He shall?” she questioned back hope finally lightening her. 

“He is your brother and will do as a accompaniment.” Jill felt her cheeks go cold. Yes, in a way he was her brother, but they were not related. Jill herself was not picky about mates, Chris was a good man and she could most definitely do worse than him. “Must I go over what I spoke to you again?” 

“No Ma’am. I understand, I do love… Mr. Redfield but it is not to be.” Jill mollified. Feeling a cut feeling inside of her. She was not going to marry Chris, not unless they left the country and never associated with anyone that knew anything about them. She would not ask him to go to the colony, not even one of the new great cities there. Her mother smiled to her as Jill kept her to the walls and she walked closer to the street. The acceptance and letter saying she would attend was sent, and her life was consigned already. 

Years ago Jill would be starving, so again she never cursed her fate. She never thought to go back to the life of a serf. To a life where her life held no more value than what her womb could produce. That was the way it was here, but here at least she wouldn’t have to worry about starving to death. Her value might be the same, but again, she would go home with a full belly and that was more then she would ever ask for. She had starved for a long time, and wasn’t going to go back. 

  
  
  


======

  
  


Weeks later Gillian was staring out the window again, in mourning black as she headed towards the party from the man in black. Learning his name was Albert Wishart just made her more uncomfortable. He was much like her, a descendant of persecuted kings of Scotland, as she was the descendant of a French king. Now her country was being ruled by some fool called Napoleon whom everyone seemed to love say for her. 

Jill didn’t sigh, she was to be in public, any sigh or snort was going to be double monitored. Particularly for where she was going. “Are you going to be okay?” Chris asked her. Jill nodded, saying nothing. If the footman heard her speaking informally she wouldn’t get very good things to happen to her as soon as she got home. “You can speak to me Gillian…” he winced. 

“It is Miss Valentine, Mister Redfield.” Jill told him keeping her tone neutral. He grimaced and nodded to her. 

“Are you feeling well then Miss Valentine?” he questioned. 

“Yes I am well.” Chris tried to smile at her, but she ignored him. 

“You must be truly happy to attend this party.” Chris tried. Jill nodded, staying silent again. “Did I offend you?” he asked her. 

“It is best if we stopped speaking so informally Mr. Redfield.” Jill told him and hid a frown, she looked like she was in mourning and felt like it as well. She hadn’t seen him a single bit in the weeks she spent preparing for this party. It allowed her a sort of armor to keep him at a distance with. He leaned towards her reaching for her hand but she pulled her hands up and away. 

“Gi….Miss Valentine… I… I would like to speak to you…” he said quietly. Too quiet to be heard by the footman. 

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Jill responded back loudly. “You are my brother and despite the informality I have shown you I must think of my future.” Chris drew back frowning. 

“I understand… I think.” he finally said keeping his distance and allowing her to drop her hands back down. “She got to you, I… Miss Valentine, we…” he was stopped as the carriage went to a stop. “Later then.” he stood exiting, and then guided her out. The place wasn’t as busy as the masked ball. With little in the way of quiet hum of conversation that the masked ball had. Jill was guided forwards as the carriage departed to let the horses rest and to await her exit once the ball was concluded. Jill wished that would be soon. 

“Invite?” the doorman asked, Jill handed over the return letter that she had gotten. He looked at it and handed it over to a caller. 

“Miss Valentine and mister Redfield!” the caller yelled into the building, which appeared to be nothing but for entertainment. Jill walked in, keeping a distance from Chris as she did so. Jill was the odd thumb out. Which was immediately terrifying. All the women were wearing white, or other colors and she was the sole on in pure black including a mourning veil. All eyes tracked to her and she repressed a shiver. 

Voices started just after the quiet and a few snickers, then quiet. A hush fell over them as Albert now sans his costume walked up to her. He bowed in front of her and she curtsied to him as he looked her over with a smile. “Are we mourning my lady Valentine?” he asked her. 

“Yes, My dignity has died.” she responded before she stopped herself. Albert laughed, and held his hand out to her Jill looked to it as Chris bristled beside her. 

“I would like you to have this first dance.” he told her Jill glanced around at the complete baffled, and furiously envious looks of all the unmarried women. 

“Sir, I would like to introduce myself first.” Jill said and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to the dance floor as Chris had to stand by and watch. 

“I am Albert Wisheart, though I am sure you know that now.” he told her. Jill scowled to him as the music started, and with it the hushed conversation. How utterly impure of her to dance first, how utterly impractical. Thank god for my impolite behavior, Jill thought. She wouldn’t ever be able to so much as poke her head into polite society for years now. 

“I am Gillian Valentine.” she responded, drawing back to bow at him. 

“Yes, so I learned with your acceptance letter.” he responded quietly. More people were joining in getting closer to hear their conversation probably. He made an upward movement with his hand, and the music keyed up, now louder. “Tell me Miss Valentine, why did you accept if you despise me so?” Jill had three weeks to think of why exactly this man would send her specifically a letter. 

“Because sir, you are a beast who would have me banished from society. I could not reject it without seeming rude, but it was impolite of my  _ class _ to attend. So now I will not ever be able to attend another ball or party until I am a spinster because of you.” Jill breathed in with her light rant. Albert smiled at her, grabbing her and pulling her into a close waltz. Jill slapped him hard on the cheek drawing back as the world went still and quiet around her. “I am no whore despite what you heard of my family.” 

Albert touched his cheek reddening from her slap. “That is not my intention Miss Valentine.” She curtsied to him. 

“Then remain as a  _ gentleman _ that is befitting of your station, SIR.” Jill replied carefully intoning her words. “I may have been born of boors, but I was not raised by them.” 

“I must apologize to you then.” He said bowing, the music came back up, and all the quiet ran out of the room with whispers and snickers. “Come take a walk then?” He offered his arm and Jill looked to Chris. “He will follow, no need to worry over your piety.” 

Jill let him take her arm, leading her out and away from the dance floor, Chris followed, but not too closely. “You can always attend my parties,” he told her, smiling. “I must make quite a few to please my older sister in my search for a wife.” Jill flushed staying silent. “Do you really think of me so beastly?” he asked her. 

“Yes.” Jill responded shortly. His smile went wider showing teeth almost to the point of his laughter. She must greatly amuse him. “Does my ignorance amuse you?” she asked him frowning. 

“No my dear Miss Valentine, the way you act amuses me.” He stalled drawing away from her with his hand lingering on her arm. “Look at you, you choose to dress as I do?” He was still dressed in black. “I am in mourning as well. The indignity of needing to find a receptacle for my seed before I am an old man… yes that is undignified as you say it is.” 

“Then leave me be for your search.” He took her hand drawing it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. Jill froze face flushing red. 

“Why would I do a foolish thing like that?” he asked eyes boring into hers. Chris stepped in finally holding his hand up as she tried to gather herself. 

“Are you okay Ji…. Miss Valentine?” Chris asked her quietly. Jill looked to him with another grimace at him like he truly smelled awful. Chris was actually starting to smell like sweat, which made her frown further in distaste taking a step away from him. Chris’s hands went down as he straightened himself by her. 

“I am fine. What is not fine is Mister Wishart's improper behavior for being a cousin to the king.” Albert laughed leaving Jill to scowl further. “Is that funny to you sir?” 

“Oh it is, all those I know just capitulate to my demands.” He stepped up to her again holding out his hand and bowing in half. “Shall I try again?” 

“What and the third time is the charm of things?” Jill countered. 

“Jill you-” Jill held up her hand to Chris silencing him. 

“It is fine. You will be a gentleman of your standing?” She asked him taking his hand he brought her hand back to his face kissing it again. 

“Of course my prickly bird,” Jill smiled as he stood the smile falling almost as soon as she could manage to correct it. “Come see my garden.” He guided her out and away from the party, leaving everyone for her company. He led her away and Jill got the first glance into a truly massive estate. The first place she saw and was in was the ‘receiving’ home. Which used to be the main home until the largest home she had seen yet came into view tucked behind a screen of trees. 

An apple orchard was on one side and more farmland on the other. Jill blanched at the estate and the infinitesimal thought of running it. “We use what once was the home now as a servants home as well as the receiving home. Our real home is this.” Albert told her gesturing to the large estate. “Thankfully as the younger sibling to my already married sister…” he said and looked at her expression as she let out a small breath of relief. “Relieved are you?” 

“Why on earth would I be relieved when there is no plan on marrying you.” she snapped back quickly. Albert moved away from her hand going to her cheek just one finger drawing down it to her chin and making her look up at him. 

“I’ve never been the pursuer thorny bird.” he told her. Jill backed away right into Chris and gathered her skirts to her hand. 

“I shall take my leave.” She snapped and left at as near run as her skirts allowed, not even waiting for Chris to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill meets with Alberts sister and finds some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishart is the original form of Wesker, if anyone is confused. Cryille is the closest I could come to Sherry. To be clear, Jill's 'mom' as in Chris's mom hates her because Jill is French, but also running on her charity. She is perfectly happy with Jill being branded as a whore and then casting her out for such. Alex knows this she has several young ladies that Wesker has ruined. For what reason? You'll find out.

“Jill!” Chris was able to stop her just outside about to ask the men to hitch the carriage up to take her home. “Jill are you okay?” She let out a breath looking at Chris. The servants looked up to an approaching carriage and left her there with Chris. 

“I am fine.” Jill told him. “It was the only sensible thing to do. He was very rude.” she brushed down the skirts on her dress, and affixed her bonnet back as calmly as possible. 

“Jill,” Chris held his hand out to her as the carriage stalled and the footman hopped down to help the person out. “Are you really okay?” Jill really wanted to tell him, but looked over to the carriage. Albert had caught up with them calmly heading to the front by the carriage, only just barely glancing over. 

“Stop fussing!” a young woman’s voice snapped out. “Any more jolting and it will just fall out!” A very pregnant almost female version of Albert came out as the carriage was pulled away into the depot that they were in. The footman stayed by her, as she stood in front of Albert. “Albert! I didn’t think you would come to see me home.” She smiled and hugged her brother. 

“Just fortunate time sister.” he answered holding onto her as she patted his shoulder smiling. Albert looked around and caught sight of her and her first instinct was to hide behind Chris. He leaned to his sister's ear and spoke lowly and the pregnant woman turned to her blinking. 

“Jill? We should take our leave.” Chris rose his hand to take her arm. 

“Hello! Would you mind?” the woman called and Jill straightened. She went towards them with Chris staying behind. “It is very rude to eavesdrop.” Jill nodded nearly bowing to the woman. 

“I am sorry, but we were about to leave.” Jill told her. “I am Gillian Valentine, my escort is Christian Redfield my brother.” 

“We can leave the rest of the introductions for the house.” the woman said and took Jills arm leaning a bit heavily into her. Jill helped her up the stairs with the men following her. Servants opened the doors and there was much more bustle in the party, as they all went in. Albert left off the small group heading into the party leaving Jill to relax as she led his sister into a area of padded benches that were once occupied by people resting. Albert had cleared them out to make way for his sister. 

“Yes, much better, no more bumps. You should really have that road paved.” the woman scolded the nearby Albert. He nodded to her. “You,” she pointed to Chris behind her who was at a loss as to what to do. “Go get me some refreshment.” Chris bowed his head and left her alone with the two people. 

“Gillian? Ah, I am Alexandria.” Jill bowed her head to her. “Please sit with me.” Jill tentatively sat down by the other woman, compared to her she was dressed skimpily. Though considering the condition, very heavily pregnant, it was much warranted. 

“Thank you ma’am.” Jill said, hoping it was the polite thing to say. 

"Ah now, my brother has said," Jill put her head down hoping that maybe a servant position in some small home wouldn't be bad. "That you seem ill equipped to know what he has meant." Jill flushed red. 

"I did not say that." Albert replied. "I told her you were running from the hunter." 

"Here you are ma'am." Chris said holding out a glass of champagne to her. She smiled at him. "Would you like food?" 

"No, you may take your leave." Chris looked to Jill but she kept her eyes down to the ground. 

"I will have the carriage done up, it won't be but a moment." He told her and frowned at Albert. "Please refrain from improper speech around women SIR." Chris told him getting him to smile and bow his head. Chris left quickly leaving her alone in the group of unknowns. 

"It is terribly rude to leave a party before it is over." Alex told her. Jill swallowed nodding. 

"I am sorry, but my stomach is giving me fits." Jill told her. It was a lie, but a good excuse to exit herself politely. 

"As is mine." Alex put a gloved hand onto her stomach. "Quite the kicker this one, he must be part mule." 

"I am sorry to hear of your discomfort." Alex laughed and motioned to Albert. "Oh you were quite right. She is quite the innocent arent you?" She questioned both Jill and Albert. 

"Excuse me ma'am?" Jill asked. 

"It is unseemly to say, but to those that enjoy it, my brother offers a confection as the start." Jill didn't move frozen in mild horror where she was at.

"Yes, I thought you might be playing coy." He tapped his cheek. "Until this." 

"You must rectify her reputation brother." Alex told him, and he bowed to her. "It will be alright Gillian, I will see to it your reputation stays intact. You can always come to me if anyone tries anything." Jill took the other woman's free hand squeezing it. She wanted to sob and cry but it would be unseemly. 

"Thank you! It is my mother I believe who wanted me to appear such a… a boorish naive." Jill told her, Alex smiled brightly. "Please forgive my ignorance ma'am." 

"You can call me Alex, so that I can call you Jill." Jill nodded her head. "Now dear brother, go fix this situation." She made a shooing motion to Albert who bowed and smiled once to Jill before going into the party. "I would assume this woman called mother is not your real mother?" 

"No, she adopted me. I am very grateful to her." Alex smiled thinly.

"Tell me about yourself Jill." Alex sipped at the champagne motioning a server to her that held some kind of truffle or treat Jill did not recognize. "I would like to know best of this situation to help you." 

"It is not a happy one." Albert came back and Jill noticed several people now packing up to leave. It made her heart race further. With the leaving crowd it would take a long while for Chris to get back in to collect her. 

"Are any stories truly happy?" Alex asked her back. "Now tell me, that is an order." 

"My mother, my real mother was a…. Slave from Asia. My father fled the revolution in Paris. Their relationship was nothing, my mother got typhoid just after she gave birth to me and died. I was raised by the other ladies in the building. My father lived there as well, he was supposedly their protector, but I know better than to think that." Jill explained. "When I was nine he passed, and Mrs. Redfield was at the hospital doing charity work. She recognized my father's accent, and then asked him who he was. She took me in when he died and gave me a new life." 

"That is a terrible story. So I assume you mean you were raised by whores." Jill flinched and looked up to Alex then back away. "But what of your mother? Why would she despise you so much to allow your reputation to be sullied by my dear brother?" 

"It is not my place to assume ill things about my caretaker." Jill answered politely. 

"Such grace." Albert said and Jill looked up to him as the last of the people finally left, probably lingering outside gossiping about her. "What did happen with your father?" 

"I am unsure of your meaning." She asked him. 

"Was he a drunk?" He asked her. Jill scowled at him frowning fully making Alex laugh at her. "It is not a polite thing to ask. But you seem to have no love for him." 

"He drank himself to death. He got pneumonia when he passed out in the gutter." She answered. Albert nodded. "Does that suffice you?" Jill winced when her voice went harsh. 

"No, to repair your reputation… I believe I will have to ask you to assist me." Alex told her. "This way it seems as though he was speaking to you for me." Jill looked away from her fearing boring holes into her. "I can not run them myself, or ask a servant who will blab to my husband. Usually I ask Albert, but he has his own business." 

"You are asking me to be employed by you?" Jill asked her for clarification. 

"Yes and if worst comes you can stay in my employ." Alex told her. Jill looked up hearing Chris approach holding his hat in his hands. He looked to everyone in turn settling on Albert. 

"I accept. Shall I expect a letter or come to your home?" She asked Alex, Chris straightened looking like he wanted to speak. 

"I shall send for you. I shall pay handsomely for discretion." Jill nodded and stood. Helping Alex to stand a moment later. "That suffice you my dear?" 

"Yes thank you much ma'am. It has been an honor meeting you." Alex laughed again touching Albert's shoulder. 

"I would think you to thank my brother who brought of my appearance." Jill looked to him as Alex wandered off a servant quickly heading to her side. "Thank you very much Mr. Wishart." Jill curtseyed to him 

"Think nothing of it, after all, I must help maintain your spotless reputation. For being the boor that I am, and insulting it." Chris frowned as he walked worth them outside. "A thought though, thorny bird, and her protector." Both her and Chris stopped in front of their carriage. 

"Your mother knew of my reputation, and did not stop or say a thing did she?" With that Chris helped her into the carriage, heading in behind her and settling himself on the opposite side of her as the carriage drove off. Leaving the two of them in an unpleasant silence. 

"Jill?" He asked her. 

"Remember that it is Ms. Valentine." She replied to him, closing her eyes. Jill would love to trust these two, or at least Alex. But she did not know if she could trust them at all. “Thank you for accompanying me.” to Jill it sounded bitter. 

“Jill, I charted a ship for America.” he told her, Jill darted her eyes to his face. “I’m going to buy a sugar plantation!” Jill looked away from him. “What is it?” 

“Nothing. I hope you do well.” she replied. 

“I want-” he said and dropped off when she held up her hand. 

“I will not go with you. I have business with the Wisharts.” Chris put his hands into his lap. 

“Jill please just listen. No one will care when we are in America. With their recent troubles, we can even change our names. No one can find us.” Jill looked at him and shook her head. “We can do this. You don’t have to do anything.” 

“I have business I must do for the Wisharts.” Jill stated firmly. Chris sighed and put his hand to his face. 

“You trust them over me?” he asked her. Instead of answering she remained silent. “We aren’t related Jill, the only-” 

“Your mother despises me, and do you think you can live your life without her?” she cut him off quickly. 

“Well… yes, of course!” 

“Without her funding your venture?” Chris went silent. “Was it her that suggested you to go to America?” his look of shame said it all. “I will not go. If only so that she will not cut you off.” 

“She wouldn’t do that, she doesn’t hate you Jill, why would she take you in and help you if she hated you?” he reasoned.

“I shall be asking to move into Madam’s Wisharts home.” Chris looked ready to stand in the carriage. 

“And be at that ratbags mercy?” he demanded loudly. 

“I would rather be at the whims of a mercurial lord than to starve again.” Chris settled himself down, calming himself with long breaths. 

“Jill, you can’t just do that, I can help you. I can save you from this. If you would let me.” The carriage rolled to a stop and Jill rather than let Chris or the footman help her out got out herself, it was late enough hardly anyone was on the street to see her fleeing. From the look of the footman he would be telling their mother this conversation. 

“Thank you Mr. Redfield. I wish you well on your journey.” she bowed her head to him and went into her home as the man took Chris home before he could try to escape himself and follow her in. She did not want him confronting their mother. That would come in the morning and she might not have a place to stay come then. 

====

“Jilly!” Cryille called and hugged the other child. One of the five survivors of the home through the years Jill and Cryille were the sole ones that were old enough to head to the work houses. “Look!” the other girl pulled out a very flattened loaf of burned bread from her clothes. They quickly ate it shielding themselves from view of the other children gathering at the front of the shop. 

“Thank you Cilly.” Jill told her and the other child smiled. The work bell sounded, and all the children trudged in, a few happy faces of new children and the grimaces of the older ones used to the work. One of the older boys, Jill and Cryille were not the only ‘hidden’ girls began to bark orders. It was an hour later that something exploded, one of the steam boilers. Jill remembered looking down at Cryille as she bled to death, the little body seeming to hold an endless amount of it. She was just another dead kid, one of forty seven that died in the ensuing collapse of the building. 

When she finally got home, nursing bruises, cuts, and scratches her father was well and drunk, leaving him with one of the ladies that lived there in a room together. Jill turned to mama ‘Ex’ so named because the lady did not know how to write and only signed things as X. She didn’t speak much English either, but she ran the home, handing out paltry food to the kids. Jill, having been through what she had, didn’t work that day and didn’t earn her pennies. So she went to bed, a tiny corner hidden under a table, hungry. 

Maybe Cryille spoke to angels, or the devil, because it was just a few days later her father would be found nearly dead, and she was then found by her new mother. Despite things, despite being hated or despised, the sole thing that little Jill cared for a long time was going to bed with a full stomach. She could take anything, even watching as Cryille died again and again as she slept, just so long as her stomach was full. Because it was that, or be dead to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam Ex helped Jill out as much as possible, but remember poor people basically died a lot more than anyone else during these times. It will be her that helped Jill to pretend to have Syphilis. A lot of times food was completely scarce and people starved a lot. Jill's father basically 'spends' all his money on whores and booze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill runs her errands for the Wisharts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara is Claire, and she had sex before marriage. So her mother threw her out of the home as a response with no other option she joined a convent of nuns. Spencer is Oswell Spencer the main, main villain of Resident Evil. I can't use Oswell, or another near variant as the names went out of fashion. So he is going to be Spencer Ashford. Jill corrects Colonies to America with Clara, as Mrs. Redfield is very British and still views it as the colonies. But Claire wouldn't. (The guy Claire is talking about? Is going to be Leon! YES a priest. A DIRTY DIRTY PREIST.)

Come morning her mother was waiting for her at breakfast, Jill settled down in the small kitchen as the maids served them. Jill had spent the night mostly in something of a panic, however she readied herself for the day and only had to put on her coat and bonnet by the time breakfast for them was served. Although she debated on eating with the servants, Jill reframed and instead waited for her mother to awaken and ready herself. 

The home here was simple, three stories with the servants quarters, and a large conservatory on the back where her mother grew flowers for the richer ladies. On top of the business she had from her former husband, a small shipping business, they were not exactly well off. But for Jill anything was well off compared to her life before. “Gillian.” her mother warned as she carefully ate the roll not touching the plate of butter in front of her mother. With the slice of ham Jill did her best at appearing to be ‘saving’ her mother money. 

“Yes mother?” Jill looked up to her and smiled. 

“You came home quite late, I would like to know what transpired last night at the party.” Jill nodded to her. 

“Mr. Wishart’s sister came to the party in a delicate condition, she offered me a job.” her mother dropped her own roll, it fell off the table to the ground. “The party was well, I did not get the chance to dance however.” Jill offered her mother who took another roll and ate more forcefully the roast beef on her plate. “Mister Wishart is a gentleman, he realized that he might have tarnished my reputation and is seeking to correct his behavior.” Jill repressed a shiver at defending him and his actions. 

“Well,” her mother stated and had difficulty in smiling. “That is well I suppose.” she said and ate a few bites. The door knocked and one of the maids answered, speaking to quietly to be heard as Jill stayed keeping her mother company as she ate breakfast. 

“Ma’am, there is a footman and carriage awaiting Ms. Valentine.” her mother’s jaw dropped as Jill stood.

“Please tell him to wait a little, all I need is my hat and coat.” The maid bowed and left to tell the man. Her mother cornered her at the door putting on a robe as Jill put on her coat and hat. 

“Just where are you going? Why would a carriage come for you?” her mother asked her. Jill straightened by her. 

“As I said, I am working for the Wisharts. I did not fully expect my employment to be so quick. So I must be behind in the work that they might need of me.” Jill bowed to her mother bobbing her head to her and opening the door. The footman stood near the gate waiting for her. He guided her in and she cast a look to the closed door of her home. As much as Jill would not speak ill of her, Jill knew better than to rely on charity for too long. 

“Where am I heading to?” Jill asked loudly to the footman driving the carriage. 

“To the Wishart home, do you need me to ask for breakfast to be made?” he asked back a smile to his voice 

“No sir. I am well I ate with my mother.” Jill answered and went quiet, hoping that whatever would be asked of her wouldn’t be too terrible. She had seen some girls as young as twelve sell themselves to avoid the workhouses and losing things like fingers or becoming one of ‘those’ burdening a system that was being overwhelmed by so many for a very long time. 

When Jill got to the main manor of the Wishart it was very busy with nearly a hundred workmen all now going and out of the manor. It looked like they were either redoing the interior or finishing it up fully. Jill was guided by the footman to a finished wing of the large manor where Alex was waiting for her being tended to by a lady in waiting. 

"Ah, you are prompt." Alex said, smiling at her. "That is well." 

"Ma'am, if I may…" Alex regarded her a moment and nodded. "I would like to ask for lodging and meals to be subtracted from any pay." Alex’s smile grew wider. "It would allow me to tend to your wishes whenever it may please you." Jill hoped it was a more polite way of asking for room and board of her betters. If she were in any other place she would be asking the head-maid and apply to a job with her, rather than Alex. 

"Yes I do suppose you would like to head out upon your own." Alex said. "It will be arranged, we have no shortage of rooms." Jill repressed a sigh and a shudder of relief that filled her. 

"Now onto business." Jill nodded waiting. Alex took a thick envelope and handed it to her. "This is what you shall buy for me in the city." Jill nodded and was handed a small pouch of money. "There is also someone I ask you to bring to me but as he is busy you will do your purchases before you bring him." 

"Yes ma'am. Shall I know his name?" Alex thought for a moment as the maid brushed her long hair about to put it up into a hairstyle. 

"It is in the letter along with his address." Jill bowed to her. "Be sure to apply the discretion I ask of you." 

"I will do my utmost." Jill bowed on her way out, heading back to the still waiting carriage. She said nothing more than where to head to to the footman remaining silent as she opened the letter to read the items listed. If Jill were more well bred, born into the crust she was in now, it might have been brow raising. “I need to stop at another address first.” Jill told the footman loudly. Giving him the address next and then relaxing into the heavily padded seats. 

From the sounds inside there were various small bottles in the carriage stored away under one of the seats but she ignored them. When the man came to a stop she let him help her out, right in front of a small church, or convent rather just inside London. “Thank you.” she told him and gave him one of the smaller notes before heading inside just barely catching his baffled expression. 

  
  


=====

  
  


“I waited around two hours my lady, but she did not return.” the footman told Alex. Albert frowned at his sister as they had tea together. She did not look too happy at Gillian’s actions that she had taken once she left. Apparently leaving off at a small convent of nuns. 

“I suppose that we shall have to send a man for her.” Alex said, taking a small sip of tea. 

“Have a bit of faith.” Albert told her she looked to him.

“Just what are you planning? Cavorting with the fully willing is one thing but do you think to seduce an innocent?” He smiled brightly. 

“If she were not willing would she not have thrown herself into the lions maw?” Alex took a roll that had thin slices of raw beef on it. She looked to be not considering it, but he knew she was thinking. “You did tell her to be discrete.” he reminded. 

“I shall wait till the morrow. For you and only for you.” she replied. He nodded taking a cup of tea for himself. 

“Are you really going to go through that now?” he asked her. “In your condition.” 

“Oh please, I quite like the thought, and my friends tell me it is quite thrilling.” he nodded. “Surely you’re not such a prude about it dear brother.” 

“No it actually makes me think of something, she will be bringing him in no?” Alex grinned more than likely getting his thought process without any more prompting. 

“What do you expect me to get your bird to do as well?” He stood his cup finished as he bowed lightly. “I make no promises.” 

“Make it have a chain.” he commented she only gave him an arch look as she continued her small meal. Rather than eat several large meals a day his sister at least now prefered more small meals spaced throughout the day. His wing of the manor was the one being renovated into more smaller rooms that he could use for his new practice. Treating the maladies and illnesses of those in the upper crust was his plan for his own future. Being paid to do so was just the icing on his cake. 

It was just nearing nightfall, after he tended to his brother in law when Gillian came back. In an unfamiliar cab that she paid with several packages waiting as he looked out to see her at the main doors. The man his sister called for was by her for all purposes a complete gentleman. He helped her to carry the packages into the home leaving to smile as he watched her walk in wondering just what she did to stay as discrete as was asked for. 

He quickly passed by the workmen heading out for the night in the smaller home all of them in fair spirits. “Ah good.” he caught her in the hall bowing to them. “You must be the man my sister sent for, and Ms Valentine.” he nodded. “Come and await as I gather my sister for you both.” he guided them to a small room as Gillian kept a wary eye on him. 

“I shall send refreshments, have the both of you had your suppers?” 

“I have sir…” the man said leading out. 

“I am Albert, Alexandria’s brother. Ms. Valentine?” he asked she looked down. 

“No sir. I have not had another meal than breakfast.” 

“Oh dear, no need to spend yourself as such for me or these people!” the man said. 

“I agree, I will have something made up for you.” Albert told her watching as she flushed. It happened fairly quickly, getting a cold meal made up for her, and calling his sister down for her flattering. 

  
  


=====

  
  


Jill breathed in as she got into the convent, to the mother superior she would be only a few things, either a joiner, or someone donating. “I would like to meet with a sister Clara.” Jill told her. “Her last name would have been Redfield.” the old woman frowned but left her in the interior. This place wasn’t rich enough for stained glass, but the entire front portion was taken up by a very small church. The rest was a sort of nursery taking care of pregnant women and their children. 

Clara herself looked quite different than her brother. She must look like their father, since Chris looked like his mother. She looked refined even in the habit and robes of a nun, with wide scared eyes when she saw Jill, nearly running to her side. “Gillian? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Jill put a smile on her face. 

“I’m fine Sister.” Jill soothed. “I need your help.” Clara stilled as Jill lowered her head closer to her. “Do you know the Wisharts?” she asked. “Mother wasn’t that forthcoming about them.” It took little time, but soon Clara using one of the spare habits walked with Jill outside. 

“These are dangerous people you’ve thrown yourself to Jilly.” Clara told her. Jill nodded bowing her head to a ragged man. “Why come to me?” 

“You’re the one I know would help, mother… has not been the same since you left.” 

“I’m so sorry, I should have taken you with me.” Clara took her hand giving it a small squeeze before letting it go. 

“No, its fine, thank you for helping me now.” Clara smiled. 

“Anything to get out of that place, tending to those who don’t bathe for fear of plague vapors is very much my own luck.” Jill smiled back at her older sister. “So how is Christian doing?” 

“He is well, he just chartered a ship to the colonies, America, to buy a sugar plantation.” Clara nodded.

“Mother is not allowing you two to be that way?” Clara asked. 

“It would be unseemly wouldn’t it?” Jill answered. They came to the first shop, an apothecary. No one raised an eye at the business like behavior of the two nuns shopping. Even if they were buying opium. Once out and away from more people Clara frowned thinking, walking close to Jill men and women gave a pathway to them, smiling and nodding. 

“I suppose it would be. Even if you two are not related at all.” Clara answered finally. “Do you care for him?” Clara asked her. 

“I do very much.” Jill answered. “I do not like the idea of the plantation, since they are run by slaves, but who am I to disagree.” Clara and her stalled at a few people who asked for blessings. Jill followed in suit of Clara looking like she was being trained by Clara rather than an odd thumb out. 

“You are right about that, I heard they gathered criminals to work on them.” Clara answered. “One of the fathers, his family is in America. He keeps us ladies in the news.” Jill smiled to her older sister. In more ways of the meaning then one. 

“Enough about me, Sister how is your life?” Jill asked. They headed into a shop filled with the smell of paper and ink. In a corner Jill noticed a small boy making pigments away from the light of the sun. His area lit by a strong candle, as he worked and she bought the parchments and a set of watercolor paints. Carrying all the parcels in sturdy butcher paper in her arms as they left, the bit of opium was placed near her breast. 

“As well as my life can be where I live now.” Clara answered finally. “The convent is not so bad, we do a lot of charity.” Jill nodded. “You could come to live with us.” 

“I have not…” Jill went quiet as Clara hushed her. “My reputation is not sullied. Or so I hope.” 

“Oh Jill, not all the sisters are from such places. Some see God as the welcoming arms that he is.” Clara told her gently. “My mistake was as such but you have not?” Jill shook her head. “Ah good, so you are seeking a husband?” 

“Yes, I am Sister. Christian offered to take me to America.” Clara took her arm. “I said no.” 

“Why not? They don’t care so much about decorum there! With your name and his the only ones to know would be those you told!” 

“Mother funded the venture.” Jill answered. Clara pulled her hands back. 

“Ah, I see. Would she really have cut him off you think?” 

“I asked to live with the Wisharts.” Clara stopped in the street, Jill stopped a moment later looking at her. “I can always run and join you Sister. I’ve seen that kind of life, it is not so bad.” Clara went back to her side looking mournful. 

“But Jilly why?” she asked quietly. “It may not be the worst, but do you not wish for a husband and children?” 

“I do… however. One must have their options open.” Clara sighed sadly taking her arm and holding onto her. 

“It hurts, the first time, but after that it feels much better.” Clara told her quietly. Jill smiled to her older sister speaking of far better topics than the one at hand as Jill did her chores for Alex. When she finally got back to the convent Jill felt exhausted, instead of eating herself, after all there was plenty of notes for a meal, Jill gave the notes for the meal over to the convent. Clara helped her back into her clothes as she helped her out of them. 

The mother superior while not entirely happy was made much more so with the notes, as little as it was making her far less likely to report anything. “Just be careful Jill, I’ll be here for you as much as I can.” Jill smiled at Clara hailing a cab with her purchases. She didn’t head to the Wisharts, instead back into the city, and to a very sort of familiar alley. 

The smell hit her first and Jill controlled herself from scowling. Crib girls dotted the alley paying her no mind as men now off their long hours of work came to them. One alley girl moaned fakely behind two buildings. Coming out into a small circle of places, where she wanted to go was a strange parlor. “Hello sirs,” Jill said curtseying to a few rough looking men. “I am looking for William Birkin.” 

“That would be me ma’am.” A young man came out from behind a curtain with another rough looking man. “I’ve been expecting an escort.” He washed his hands in clean water as Jill took to one side. The men quickly compared three nearly identical tattoos on their arms, some leaking blood. They bowed to her as they left and Jill smiled pleasantly to them. “So, who are you?” 

“You can call me Valentine.” she answered getting a smirk from the man. 

“Just give a moment to gather my things.” he told her, Jill sat down on one of the seats. What would Alex, or any of the Wisharts want with a man who made tattoos? Jill wondered, but thought not much of it. Maybe the rich liked to ape the lowest class, finding fancy in the ‘simpletons’ they lorded over. Birkin was blood, much like Alex and Albert, but his eyes weren’t like the nearly white eye’s the two siblings had. He also was more tan, showing this man may have been to America or on a ship more than once. 

“Ah yes, are you ready my lady?” he asked, offering his hand to help her up. 

“I am ready, I have a cab ready.” she told him. “If you would allow me to lead?” Jill stood without his help motioning out. 

“Lead away my lady.” Jill smiled at him and led him to the cabby. 

“Thank you for waiting sir.” she told him and he nodded to her. Allowing the man to help her in she sat with him in the carriage as they left to the Wishart’s estate. 

“Are you an errand girl?” Birkin asked her in the quiet cab. 

“You may call me that.” Jill answered. Birkin looked her down and up clearly happy. He was wearing a white coat that a doctor might, along with a very well done suit. She clearly did not want to talk so Birkin stayed silent as they came to the estate just as the sun was heading away from the world. Being ushered into the home and catching Albert was something Jill did not want. 

Waiting there she was presented with a cold meal and ate fairly freely as the only other one there was Birkin, who showed little to no interest in her as him and Albert spoke lowly away from her. Once she was finished was when Alex finally came down, in thick robes that said she was ready for bed as she smiled going to Jill first. 

“Here you are ma’am.” Jill handed over the letter, and the left over notes to her. 

“Such a lovely girl.” Jill pulled out the opium pills, handing them over with the letter. “Very lovely.” Alex said. “Births can be so difficult and painful, Albert suggested to me something to try to make it less of a chore.” She put the pills into a pocket. “Birkin? Will you come now?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Birkin approached her settling down as a servant cleared the table Jill used to eat. Albert left with him leaving Jill to relax further. “So what has prompted this?” he asked as Jill looked for a polite way to exit. 

“Oh Jill, You’ll stay wont you?” Jill frowned but settled herself on the seat indicated by Alex as Birkin pulled out his doctors valise. Jill’s face flushed when Alex pulled off her robes revealing her bare upper torso with her swelling breasts. “Oh please Birkin is a doctor, and we are ladies are we not?” Jill opened and closed her mouth making an odd pleading noise as Alex watched her. Birkin looked to Jill and then back to his client. “My friends have done this from you and quite enjoy it, so I want it as well.” 

“Ah, yes, that is fine.” Birkin answered. “When you want to suck the baby just take one out.” Jill put her hand to her face as he sprayed one nipple with something, and then quickly stabbed a needle through the pointed flesh, threading a ring through it next. “Did that hurt my lady?” he asked her. 

“No sir, no more then my first when he started to teethe.” Birkin smiled as Jill finally averted her eyes wanting to run out. “Oh Jill you wont make me do this alone will you?” Jill flinched, looking to Alex as the doctor prepared the next nipple. “Please?” she asked. 

“No Ma’am.” Jill let out feeling defeated. 

“If you will undress, I will see you shortly.” Birkin told her. Jill shivered, and did as he asked, freeing her chest and covering herself with an arm as she watched as he put the other ring into Alex’s nipple. Birkin sat down by her slowly taking one wrist and looking down at her with a clinical expression. “Don’t be bashful. I’ve done this plenty of times. All without a single scar.” Jill shivered again. He sprayed a harsh smelling chemical on her, and then sprayed a very much cooling thing onto her. 

“Here it goes.” A sharp jab that was much muted due to the cold spray and her nipple was pierced. Leaving Jill feeling more sick to her stomach over it, rather than over the small bit of blood coming off her. Jill had never heard of nipple piercings, not in her entire life, she knew some sailors would pierce their ears like some ladies. But this was just unknown. The pain lingered for a bit as Birkin did the same to her other nipple. 

“She wants a chain.” Alex commented. Jill froze as he threaded the ring into her nipple. 

“Do you want one too my lady?” he asked. 

“Naturally.” Alex folded herself back into modesty as Jill sat there frozen unable to protest as he put a small silver chain onto the rings. He pulled out a gold one going to Alex as Jill put herself back into her own modesty. The clothes on her, along with the new nipple rings constantly made her feel a small ache as Brikin stood. “Thank you very much Mr. Birkin.” Alex said he took her hand kissing the back of it. “Jill?” 

“Yes thank you.” Jill answered automatically in a hollow tone. 

“Come now, I shall have your payment.” Alex stood smiling brightly. “Jill, there is a room here ready for you, I shall have my men send for your things from your mother.” Jill nodded, staying silent as the two left. Jill wanted to cry, but instead focused on what the man said. She could take them out leaving herself far more calmer as she stood up. 

“Ms. Valentine?” Albert asked as she exited the room. “Are you alright, you look pale.” 

“I… I am fine.” Jill answered quietly. He looked truly concerned as he approached her. 

“I am trained as a doctor, if you need my help just say it.” Jill looked up to him skeptically. “Was the man bad to you? I can have him written up.” Jill shivered. 

“No, he is fine. I-I would like to retire now for the night please.” Jill suttered only lightly. He held his arm out to her allowing her to support herself onto him. Though she most definitely didn’t want it he led her a thankfully small room. “Thank you for your help.” Jill gave him another skeptical look. 

“I told you, I will be a gentleman in your presence.” he leaned to her as she cringed down. “And as a doctor, I want to see your health as well. If he harmed you…” Jill blanched staring down to the ground. “I am a doctor first here.” 

“It, it is not polite.” she said quietly.

“Things doctors do are hardly polite.” he replied, Jill flushed wincing down to his feet. “Please, I know it is embarrassing. My sister is much worse than I can be on occasion.” 

“She… she had me… pp-pierce my nipples.” Jill said in a very low whisper. “I felt put on the spot.” She didn’t look up to him not seeing his smile that he hid quickly. 

“Do you want me to take them out?” Jill took a breath in. “Though it would be wasting money.” he commented quietly as an aside. 

“No, it will be fine right?” she asked him. 

“Yes of course it will be.” He soothed. “Several friends of my sister have done it, and I know of one of my friends who did it once. He wished to test the scars of the process.” 

“So it won’t scar?” Jill asked him finally looking up to his face. He shook his head, slowly grabbing her hands and holding them in his. 

“No it will not. If you have any fears Jill… I am a doctor. I can treat your ails, and I can promise this will not scar any more than a simple cut from paper.” 

“I knew a man who died from that.” Jill commented and he laughed. 

“Poor conditions, you are not in there now are you?” he asked, squeezing her hands in his. 

“No sir. Thank you for soothing my fears.” she took her hands back making a small bow to him and stepping away further from him. Maybe he would be an utter gentleman now that she called him out upon his behavior. 

“Of course, it is the only sensible thing to do for my thorny little bird.” Jill scowled at him. 

“As I said, I am much tired now.” Jill said he bowed to her letting her close the door to her room. Jill sat down in a chair letting out a long breath. Stress made her shiver, but she cast a look around a sleeping shift near to her size was waiting for her and she smiled a little. In another small room adjoining hers was a bathing room, with a hearth to heat water for a bath. For such a small suite, Jill figured it would be a lady-in-waiting room. Where the servant would make up dainties or things for her lady. 

====

Alex smiled to her brother as he came from Jill’s newer suite, she was glad that he had told her not to leave off. There was a satisfying emotion in making the young innocent go through the same ordeal as her. Without even ordering her as a better. “She really did it?” he asked her. Alex scoffed at her little brother.

“Horned are we?” Alex asked back. 

“Just curious. She did not lie to me then.” Albert stated back. Alex grinned to him. 

“Yes. She has a silver chain between them as well.” His smile said everything that she would need to know about it. “Are we enjoying ourselves?” she asked him smugly. 

“The real question is are you?” Albert answered. Alex fondled herself with the thrilling feeling of the rings on her. The slight pain and ache of the new thing was very thrilling as her friends have said. 

“Yes much better. How is my poor husband?” 

“Spencer is doing as well can be expected.” Albert answered. “You are quite lucky he didn’t break his back in the fall.” Alex shooed her brother out. 

“Lucky or not so really?” she asked him. But he just smiled at her, leaving her for the night. Her poor husband, falling from his horse and breaking his leg. Leaving him mostly invalid and being treated at the premier hospital in the city. It was likely he would need a wheelchair for the rest of his life if not a cane to walk. It was a shame he lived to suffer such a inconsequence. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Please read the tags before reading this chapter)  
> Jill helps Alex give birth only to be faced with Albert soon after the delivery to help her calm down in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE TAGS. 
> 
> Since Jill is still seventeen I have to tag underage rape. This is the warning again, read the tags. Please. Read them.

It had been about a week or so by the time Jill felt any sort of settled feeling. In the time she had ‘fully’ moved in with the few dresses she had knowing that it was quite possible that any reputation she had at least with society was ruined with this action. It left her feeling nervous, however, there were a lot of young men who weren’t married coming to work in the renovations of the estate. She made sure to keep a few prospects logged in her head. Chris had gone and would be well into the vast ocean. 

She let out a long breath, settled in a kind of comfortable rhythm of helping the maids out, with the head one bossing her about on the odd days she herself wasn’t busy and only once more running another errand. This time however when she had met with her sister Clara she kept the spare robes, pressed by Clara to do so. ‘To escape, no one will think twice about helping a nun.’ Clara told her. 

One of the maids came up to her, “The lady is calling for you ma’am.” she said quietly. Jill nodded, thankfully as well at this time, near to luncheon Albert would be gone and there would be no chance at all of running into him. He was tending to Alex’s husband at the hospital ensuring the care of his brother in law. Jill was lead into Alex’s private room heading to the other woman’s side as she groaned.

“Jill, good.” she rubbed her stomach laying down in an incline on a couch. “I want you to head to the hospital and go get Albert and the midwife.” Jill looked down at the stomach blinking as she watched the stomach almost ripple. “None of the maids….” it was as she spoke that the water broke, leaving Jill to point to the lingering maid. 

“YOU! Get the other maids.” the young woman looked like she was hit, but ran to comply. “I can’t leave you here.” Jill told her as Alex grimaced. Jill quickly grabbed pillows from the bed arranging them around her so that she was more comfortable. “Have you…” 

“It just started this morning, the wretched mule.” Alex told her. 

“The… opium?” Alex pointed and Jill quickly went to the small desk finding the slightly diminished pills and brought them to her. Giving her one with the tea, set on a trolly in the room with her luncheon. Alex downed it quickly groaning as the other maids came in looking harried and panicked. “I need water boiling NOW.” Jill began pointing to each girl. The headmaid, blinked and went by Jill. “You, bring the freshest cleanest linens.” 

“You go get the footman and tell him to go get Albert.” the girl nodded, each one heading off to their job. “You, I need string, preferably catgut, and I need towels and blankets. Something to cut the cord with as well.” Jill commanded. After she left off the headmaid began to take more control of the leftovers with a smile to Jill in approval. 

“So you’ve been around birthing girls?” Alex asked, Jill thought it might be sarcastic only it came out more as a pained groan as she went through another spasm. 

“Yes, I would boil water when… I would boil water.” Jill answered and her and the headmaid were by her, more formally to assist Alex. “Remember to breath and to push,” Jill told Alex, with a small stool they were able to hike Alex’s legs apart, with one leg on each woman’s thigh. Jill cringed inwards at the sight of exposure. 

“When I saw ma’am, push.” The headmaid said. Towels were brought out, Jill rolled up one under to try to make clean up the mess that was happening, the others brought up the water and linens. The next moments seemed to take forever with a lot of screaming and mess. By the time the baby was crowning there was little that could be done for the latter. Jill and the other woman slowly guided the baby out, the moment it left the canal screaming loudly. Jill felt a kind of horror come into her as a small foot was still there inside of Alex. 

“TWINS!” Jill yelled, immediately stalling the other woman from wrapping up the baby in the clean linens, about to head to clean it. Jill looked up to Alex who was griting her teeth. Jill cringed into herself as she reached up slipping her fingers and hand into Alex towards the baby's rump wincing as the contractions tightened onto her arm. Very slowly Jill helped the body guide the baby out feet first out of Alex. 

She grabbed blindly at a towel handed to her, and went to the hot water as she held the baby. Albert going to his sister's side to help her recover. Jill tapped the baby’s rump as she held him onto her shoulder, the baby started crying with the other as she and the other woman cleaned the two. One boy and a girl, both looking healthy, although the girl was a little smaller then her brother. “Twins! Such a miracle!” the other woman said, with the aftermath now to be taken care of. With the two positioned on each, now without the rings, breasts they left no time at all in sucking to get milk. 

“That is not something to go through… again.” Alex commented lightly as Jill helped clean up things. The cords cut and tied with the catgut thread. With the aftermath done, with everything that needed to be done Jill let herself collapse onto a chair as Alex and Albert had a whispered discussion about a party tomorrow for the births. She was offered tea by the headmaid, and took it shaking slightly. 

“You did well young lady, are you the midwife?” Jill shook her head. 

“No, I’ve… I grew up helping midwives.” Jill answered. The woman was not exactly happy with the explanation, but left off to bully the maids into work, with a party to be had for the twins there was a lot to do in a short amount of time. Jill’s job in heating water put her in the close proximity of all the ladies that she was with giving birth some of the things they did were ingrained into her. 

“We can leave off the call for the midwife and instead call a nurse to help.” She heard Albert say. 

“That would be fantastic, ugh….” Jill looked up to Alex shivering. She stood catching the eyes of both. 

“Jill would you bring over the pills?” Albert asked her, she still had blood staining some of her clothes as she mindlessly obeyed. “Good, and it was easier?” he asked her. 

“Yes, though it was still painful, just not as much. Just what did you do?” Jill flinched as Alex turned to her. 

“I’m so sorry… the baby was the wrong way.” Jill explained. “I… I….” Albert put his hand on her shoulder it felt comforting at least. “When the baby was the wrong way a long… when I was a child, they had me put my hand into the mother to help coax the baby out. I couldn’t… a few ladies died from that. Them and the babies.” Jill explained quietly. 

“Then I’m glad you had such an experience. You both can leave, I would like to rest.” Jill nodded and along with Albert left the room. Leaving Alex with a few bustling maids who were cleaning, and making sure Alex was fully comfortable in the aftermath. Along with taking the two placentas to be buried in the garden. Jill couldn’t stop shaking and she wasn’t even the one who had given birth. 

“Are you alright?” Albert asked her Jill frowned putting her hand to her face. 

“It’s just nerves, that was very frightening.” Jill answered and tried for a smile it fell when she saw the almost predatory look on Albert’s face. “Sir?” 

“Have you ever been to a doctor?” he asked her Jill froze as she went towards her own room. 

“No I have not.” he held out his hand towards her, Jill wanted to flee to her room, hide away. Doctors to her had not done much in her life, maybe even killed a few people. 

“I promise that you will be okay.” he told her waiting expectantly. “It’s just an exam.” Jill swallowed her nerves and took his hand letting him take her to his personal wing, which was just barely finished with all the modifications done to it to make it look like a fully modern hospital. With private rooms that all held their own bathing rooms Jill felt a bit more relaxed. Becoming a doctor sometimes involved just saying you were, but Albert was serious enough to convert his own home into one. It relaxed her as she was taken to a small exam room, done in white tiles and looking cleaner than anything she had seen. 

“Go on and sit.” Jill looked to the long railless bed her indicated, it looked more like a long couch that was inclined up at the end. A clean blanket was draped on it tightly leaving Jill wincing as she settled down on the end. “Have you had illnesses?” 

“Yes of course I have.” Jill answered stomach flopping. “I was inoculated from the pox not long after my adoption.” Jill winced as he stared at her, eyes tracking down her. She was more undressed, just about to help with doing some needed cleaning. With the sweat and fluids it had clung to Jill leaving jill much more exposed from the lack of a corset. Her face went hot, Jill hadn’t had the thought of removing the nipple rings, she elected to remove the chain, but she was no doctor and didn’t want to scar herself. 

“Any others?” Jill frowned as he settled down on a stool right by her far to close for any of her comfort. 

“Ma… madam Ex, she helped me pretend to have syphilis…” Jill said quietly. “The men who came by… they didn’t care for the age of the women they used.” He nodded face frowning as she watched him. “She did the same for all the children there that lived.” 

“She sounds like a lady I would like to know.” Albert answered, Jill relaxed further letting him go over her body as a doctor should. He lingered over her putting his hands onto her legs. “Would you do me the favor of testing a relaxing treatment?” Jill stared at his face, the kind of hungry expression on it, wincing as she looked over. 

“What, what would the treatment be?” Jill asked him, staring away from him. 

“It’s called a hysterical paroxysm. Or rather the female orgasm.” Jill flinched hiding her face in her hands. 

“Women don’t have those!” she asserted behind her hands. She should slap him and run. 

“Oh please, my colleagues refuse to acknowledge it. But what else can it be other than an orgasm?” he asked back. “I’ve seen some women practically squirt like men.” he added leaning into her space and whispering. Jill shuddered his gloved hands warmed the skin of her thighs, split apart by his body. 

“Please.” she begged. “This, this is not proper.” she stammered. 

“It is for a doctor treating his patient.” he told her hooking his hands under her knees and drawing her down till their bodies met. Her hands went down clenching tightly on his shoulders very much aware of his design. Trying to push him away had him grabbing her hands and tightening both wrists into one hand. “Jill, are you getting hysterical?” he asked mildly, she drew in a breath. If she screamed one of the men could come in, but what would he find? 

Jill wasn’t an utter part of the household, she was a free floating agent. She was in a state of undress and duress, and Albert was not only a doctor but their master. What he said goes, leaving Jill knowing she couldn’t scream for help. Any sort of clinging reputation she had of decorum and purity would be gone. She’d have to join with Clara, or even hope that leaving her body for others wouldn’t net her the slow death of syphilis. 

Her hands relaxed from trying to get out of his grip, he soothed her with a gentle croon. “Suush, it will feel good I promise.” he told her. Letting go of her wrists as she stopped fighting. His hands drew up her skirts exposing her thin shift to him. Slowly he drew it away showing her naked flesh to him. Jill shivered watching his face as he focused on her, hand creeping up her sensitive inner thigh until he reached her. 

She made an odd noise as his gloved fingers brushed through the entirely too sensitive flesh. It felt odd, not unlike the sensation of when she used a rag to clean herself but much more tingling. Her thighs shivered wanting to squeeze together, but his body prevented that. He ran his fingers through her again and she put her hands to her face covering her mouth as she made another noise. 

“You can scream if you like, the workmen are heading out for the celebration of the birth today and tomorrow.” Jill inhaled deeply, feeling even more trapped. He palmed her one of his fingers stroking around her entrance as the butt of his palm grounded down. 

“AH!” she put her hand back to her mouth covering it more tightly as the worming, light feeling of something encased her. “Please, please stop.” She begged, but he continued, inserting two fingers into her. Jill shuddered her back going less rigid as she laid down as he further moved, fingers twisting inside of her, so that his thumb could stimulate her further. “No! No! Please!” she called out feeling the building release. 

“Just a little more?” he asked her smugly, inserting a third finger in the mockery of what she did to save his nieces life and maybe even his sisters. Jill felt the release of what must be an orgasm with a high pitched scream making her throat go raw as she ran out of breath. Gasping in roughly as she blinked up at the ceiling the edges of her vision darkened. 

“Didn’t that feel good?” he asked her. He leaned over her with her body halfway off the bed he caged her on the thin bed. Jill shrank under him tears coming to her eyes. 

"You're a damned monster." She spat out sobbing. He chuckled sitting up as she tried again to close her legs. 

"You're becoming hysterical." He told her. Jill found some footing and kicked herself upwards, now able to roll off without being trapped more easily she made it to the door before she was grabbed screaming for help. "Oh Jill," she bristled at the close name he called her by, trying to throw him off her. Both his arms wrapped around her trapping her own against her sides. "You're going into hysterics, do you know the treatment for hysteria?" He asked into her ear. Jill's stomach twisted into fear her body going limp with terror. 

Now able to touch her without her trying to twist out of his grasp he pulled up her clothes, the still exposed part of her easily found. Cupping her he dragged her back to the bed sliding onto it with her. "Please, please let me go." She begged him. He didn't listen onto slid the two fingers back into her curling into her and touching against something inside of her that made her go uselessly limp again. 

"You need treatment to calm down." He breathed onto her neck lips just grazing her skin. She wanted to run, one of his hands moved to her front slowing drawing down her clothes so that her front was exposed from the laces there. "Don't you like these?" He asked her palming a breast and gently tugging at one of the nipple rings. It sent shivers of illicit pleasure through her, it was pleasure she felt making her moan despairingly. 

"Please stop, please." She begged him. Albert only let go of her breast to cup her cheek turning her head to him. He made her kiss him as his fingers continued their dance inside of her making her quake with pleasure again as he stole the sanctity of her lips. She should bite his lips or the tongue that he slipped into her mouth but she just moaned into him feeling a hot bulge behind her. 

“Are you feeling calmer?” he asked her, Jill shuddered shutting her eyes as she tried to struggle against him again. “That would be a no.” 

“Please, Sir, please I’m calm.” she couldn’t stop the pleading tone to her voice as she struggled more weakly against his grip and constant massaging of his fingers inside of her. “Please stop.” tears lid freely down her cheeks which he ignored as he continued assaulting her. Jill shuddered again with him kissing her. Her body went completely limp and pliable with this one leaving him to slowly draw away finally. 

Jill shuddered in relief, at least for a moment until he laid her down onto her stomach, she jerked her head up to him hands clenching pitifully onto the linen. “Please don’t, not that.” With a sort of deliberate slowness he undressed himself freeing the manhood he boasted it looked massive to her, like it would split her entirely in half. “Its, its all I have.” Jill tried. 

“No you have me.” he told her coming up behind her and leaned over her caging her down onto the bed. “Unless you think you can charm someone else.” 

“Please, I don’t want this. Please Albert, please. I beg you.” Jill looked back up to him weakly. He wasn’t listening to her as his manhood slid inside of her. The painful stretch making her whole body clench and shudder with the pain. Jill wept with her loss of maidenhood as he pulled just a little out of her, only to thrust back in. She bit out a scream with the pain and the edge of pleasure behind it. It was utterly wrong, and she screamed again as he slowly drew out to push back into her. 

His hand crept down to her pulling her rump just off the bed so that his hand wouldn’t be constrained as he touched her. Stimulating the area Jill’s scream was cut off as whatever pain there was became blocked out with the pleasure. She moaned, feeling him kissing the bare skin of her shoulders whispering something filthy. Jill felt the orgasm pulse into her leaving her to nearly pass out on the bed, not feeling him continuing himself and coming to his orgasm inside of her. 

His hand came up coaxing her blanked out mind and face to his as he kissed her again. “You should learn to be a nurse.” he told her. Jill blinked to him only meekly nodding. “I would love to have you stay, work with me.” Jill heaved out a short lived sob.

“I can’t… I can’t ever…” he silenced her by kissing her. 

“I can set the date for our marriage easily.” he reminded her. “Three months should be plenty of time to not let anything show.” his hand coasted up to her stomach pressing against it. “Unless you think you could be like those other ladies you grew up with.” He was still inside of her as she gave up, leaving the shred of what once was dignity with a few more tears. 

“No…” she begged out. 

“No?” he called back. 

“I’ll do what you want.” she said quietly. He smiled finally pulling back and out of her leaving her wincing with the lingering ache and pain of the withdrawal. He was gentlemanly as he righted her clothes before he dressed himself back up. Leaving her shuddering weakly as she sat on the edge of the linens, looking down at the splatter of blood from her maidenhood. 

“You’ll come to my chambers tonight won't you?” he asked her, reaching out to cup her chin with nearly bruising force. Jill stared down at the blood, no man would really take her and most of all she didn’t want to throw herself to the convent with the scandal she just experienced. She had no father to come rescue her, to yell and call for persecution. 

“Yes.” she answered quietly. “I’ll come.” He held out his hand letting her lean against him as he led her out of the silent wing to her quarters, he quickly ordered a hot meal to be delivered to her as they passed a few servants. Her stomach was crawling with hunger, but she didn’t think she could stomach a meal with what she had just experienced. It however was nothing much new, so many ladies she knew growing up experienced it. They didn’t seem that wholly effected, and the single sort of promise of him marrying her left her hoping he wasn’t lying. That was really all she had now, the hope he would act as a gentleman. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill goes to her sister Clara and discovers some things about her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for things to go this way. I really didn't but hey, why argue with porn? Also, dead dove do not eat. Seriously. Marquis de Sade is not a good person and where we get the word Sadist from. I suggest caution if you want to research him. Lastly, I TOLD you Leon would be a dirty priest. And well, he is. VERY dirty. And American.

Jill frowned as she heated water for a bath, a large pot and a stack of wood to get hot enough so that she could place coal inside to heat it faster. A water pump sat under a basin allowing for the easier transfer from the well under the home. She shivered, holding herself as she watched the pot steam. By all rights she should be bloody, bruised and beaten like the women she knew growing up. But there was no real bruises forming, only down there ached and hurt, leaving her to gasp in a short sob. 

She couldn’t let herself think anymore and started to clean the entire area, dumping water into the tub on occasion. It was when she turned the mattress to beat out dust that she found the nun habit she took from Clara. Wrinkled and in no state to really be worn as a nun it was this refounding that decided her. She wasn’t, or rather couldn’t trust anyone in this household. Jill breathed out and took in the bathroom with her. Straightening the fabric with a sadiron and then letting it stay so that it wouldn’t be wrinkled again. 

Finally the bathtub was full of hot water, and she added enough cold water so that it wouldn’t broil her. Scrubbing every inch made her feel raw, or maybe it was the more lyed soap she used, either way, Jill threw the marred shift into the fire burning it. Part of her screamed at the loss, but she was dressing in the habit to distract herself from that loss. There was nothing to shield her from the rougher fabric of the habit. 

It left her skin nearly raw by the time she was able to sneak out of the house, and gather herself for the long walk into the city. She didn’t dare go get a carriage, or steal a horse, that would be missed far too fast. Her feet ached by the time she reached the outskirts of London, leaving her to walk behind a heavier carriage carrying goods into the city. No one accosted her, no one remarked her, she was just a background thing to most people. 

Another long moment in the clogged and more foul smelling streets Jill was at the church Clara was at leaving her to duck inside the never locked doors and settle herself on a pew to recover herself. She was thirsty but she could ignore it as she stood wobbling and heading into the back area where there would be rooms for everyone. It was silent as everyone, including the few people still being taken care of, were sleeping. It was well after nightfall and part of her cringed into herself as she realized that. 

A soft sort of noise brought her to stop, there were named on the door, but in the dark it was very hard to discern them. This room where the quiet noises came from however was the only thing lit by a single candle flickering under the door. Part of her told her to run again, to leave, she knew the sounds that were happening. Another part was mortified, happening within a church, surely they would bring about the end of the world with this act. With that thought she thought to expose them, bring them to the mother superior to be then put in front of the pope perhaps to be excommunicated. 

The door was silent, thankfully so as she opened it, just enough so that she could peek inside. Out of the corner of her eye she noted Clara, and the utterly brief portion of her telling to run was silenced as she focused on the two inside. It was a unknown man to her, but it was Clara and the two were well into a session of copulation. The sweat shined tiny droplets that looked like starlight on their skin. The man was either a dark blond or a light brunet with a bright smile as he put his hands under Clara cupping her breasts. 

Jill breathed in shakily, and ran, the sudden turn and stone floor making her slip and fall. The two didn’t make that much of noise as they were caught out, but Jill didn’t stay she bolted back up and ran to the pews shuddering. But she didn’t bolt out the doors, she put her hand to her face as she pulled off the whimple crushing it to her face as she settled down onto the second row of pews from the pulpit. It felt like just bare seconds that Clara came out, warily holding a candle and wearing a sleeping shift. 

“Jill?” she called and Jill looked up to her grimacing and then putting her head back down hearing a hushed whisper. Clara went by her sitting down next to her. “Jill, did you… that was you right?” she asked. 

“IN A CHURCH.” Jill hissed out quietly. “IN A CHURCH Clara!” Jill kept her voice quiet as the priest, came out with his robes very much rumpled in the haste to put them on. 

“Jill, why are you here?” Clara asked her. Jill put the habit into her lap looking at Clara. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m…” Jill bit down on her lip silencing herself. It was brutally unfair that all those in her life seemed to be conspiring against her piety, including herself in a way. 

“It is okay Leon, she won’t tell.” Clara said and Jill flinched as the Priest settled in front of them facing them. “Jill, we can be in a large amount of trouble if you do.” 

“Rightfully so!” she hissed. Both of them at least looked a little shamed at their actions. Jill put her hands up to her face. “That… Wi… Albert he…” Jill dropped off speaking again. How can she even explain, how can she even trust Clara with this. So many things ran through Jill’s head as the priest pressed down onto his front putting down the still erect manhood down his hands hiding it. 

“Jill, it is okay you can tell me.” Clara told her, taking one of her hands. 

“How can I? You are a…” Jill went silent yanking her hand back. “There is no one. No one I can tell.” she mumbled. 

“Did that man hurt you?” Clara asked bluntly, Jill hid her face in her hands again. “Jill you went to live with him, what were you thinking exactly would happen?” 

“I don’t know!” Jill snapped back just a little too loud getting hushed by Clara quickly. “I… I thought…” Jill winced. She dropped her hands and smoothed out the wimple on her lap. “I wanted to be married before… that.” she told Clara. 

“Oh Jill,” Clara pulled her into a hug. 

“He said he would marry me!” Jill whispered harshly. “I don’t know… Clara I don’t know if I can trust him.” 

“Trust who exactly?” The priest asked, Jill scowled, he was American. Fully and utterly, with a darker blue eyes than Alberts. 

“Albert Wishart.” Clara told him. Jill pulled away from Clara she didn’t have the water to cry. “Did he hit you?” 

“No.” Jill answered quickly. “He…” Jill grimaced again. “He just took what he wanted.” 

“Did you attack him?” the priest asked. Jill shook her head no. “Why not?” 

“Leon!” Clara hissed. “She is in shock!” Leon motioned down, quieting them both. 

“Jill?” He asked her, she looked up to him, he looked kind, sympathetic even. “Why didn’t you run to the mother superior?” Jill blanched back going straight as she stared at him blankly. “You came here, to let her and I explain…” he dropped off holding his hand out to her as Clara looked her over. 

“I… it was the right thing, she is my sister.” Jill explained looking down. “It wasn’t her choice to be here, mother threw her out for… this.” Jill gestured to him. 

“I didn’t want to be here either, I’m the fourth son of my family, the second to be dumped in the church.” Leon explained he reached for her limp hand. “WHY did you come to HER.” he demanded, pointing to Clara. 

“I...I had the habit. It was the only… sensible choice to come here.” Jill explained. 

“Leon?” Clara asked, Leon drew her hand to the still open front of his robes, making her touch the naked flesh under them. She felt her face heat up looking right into Clara’s lap as she made a ‘oh’ sort of noise. 

“Was he a follower of Sade? I heard that man died last year.” Clara asked her quietly, Jill felt limp as Clara took her other hand. “Leon is very gentle. I promise you.” Jill yanked her hands back and slapped Leon. The resulting hush had the man hissing as he rubbed his cheek. “Or are you the Sade?” 

“As If I know what that means Clara!” Jill hissed at her. But still she grit her teeth staying put near the two. 

“She means you like it in the manner you experienced.” Leon told her making Jill flinch again. 

“He took me unwillingly!” Jill snapped to him. 

“JILL.” Clara told her. “You were warned weren’t you about the man? I told you he wasn’t the best man, you moved in with him. You put yourself in his grasp… why? Were you not told all about him?” 

“I… I… his sister told me… what he does.” Jill said quietly stuttering. 

“So you knew, you knew putting yourself there meant he would try to take you.” Clara told her. Jill stood up putting her hands onto the front of the pews. “Jill, if you didn’t like it, you can stay here with me. There is plenty of room.” Clara put her hand on her shoulder. 

“Maybe, you want to help Clara?” Leon asked recovered after the slap, Jill leaned into Clara as Leon stood up leaning over the pew towards her. Jill froze shutting her eyes as Clara made upanother ‘oh’ noise. Clara pressed against Jill’s back, as Leon rose his hands to her shoulders, moving slow as he drew her closer to him. With the pressing behind her of Clara who had her hands on Jill’s hips, pulling up the skirt. Jill put her hands onto the chest of Leon grasping the fabric there as he kissed her check. 

“Why?” Jill asked Clara. It didn’t stop as Jill’s utter lack of undress was exposed. 

“Oh, you… Jill did you want me?” Clara asked one of her hands holding the skirts up as the other went to her thigh gently guiding it up so that her maidenhood was exposed. Leon roamed one hand down her chest and groaned as he stalled at a breast. Jill breathed in, moving one of her hands to her mouth to bit down on a finger to keep herself silent. The short clamber of Leon to get closer left Jill shuddering when Clara put Jills more limp leg onto the pew as she undressed Jill a litter further, exposing her. 

“You are my sister!” Jill said through her knuckle. Clara put her chin onto Jill’s shoulder smiling as Jill’s pierced breasts were exposed. 

“How exciting! I wonder if you’ll let me borrow some clothes so I can do this.” Clara said groping her, Leon bent down kissing Clara. One of her hands gently pried her hand away from her mouth then kissing her. She moaned into him as she felt his erection press into her stomach. She arched her back as Clara groped her breasts from behind constantly stimulating the illicit pleasure Jill felt inside of her stomach. 

One of Claras's hands was replaced by Leon's as Clara took Jill chin turning her so that Jill was kissing her. The warmth of Leon retreated from her a little, and she groaned as Leon entered into her still sore opening. Clara's free hand went down to her front stimulating her like Albert had. "Clara, st stop!" The other woman sushed her, gently kissing her. 

“It is okay, one of the other sisters and I have done this.” Clara soothed. 

“Oh? You dirty nunny.” Leon replied Jill gasped in turning away from Clara as Leon kissed her over Jill’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell me that.” 

“You just got back.” Clara told him back as Jills hands fisted back on Leon’s clothes. Jill pressed her face into him as she felt her orgasm race through her making her go limp and silencing the cry she made. Jill pantted in the aftermath, as Leon pulled out jaw clenching. “OH? So nice.” 

“What?” Jill asked, letting Clara slowly guide her body down to settle on the pew. Her face went hot again as Clara settled on her lap exposing herself to Leon, whom entered her. 

“Touch me, it is okay.” Clara told her, taking one of Jill’s hands guiding it to her area. “Right here.” Jill squeezed her eyes shut as she touched Clara feeling the tiny bud like part of her. “Yeesh.” Clara moaned slurring like she was drunk. Clara pressed her lips to Jill’s as the other woman's hips rolled into the thrusts Leon made into her. Slowly Jill’s hand crept over to Clara’s front which groped her as her robes fell open. Without the rings Jill pinched Clara’s pointed nipple making her moan. Leon groaned as he thrust further into Clara, and with a few more fingerings of the little bud on Clara she took made a salacious noise going limp on top of Jill as Leon leaned over and kissed Clara. 

“Did you enjoy it?” He asked Jill as she shivered under the other woman. Jill was saved from replying as they heard footsteps. The three frantically covered themselves settling Jill in between Leon and Clara. The mother superior came out holding a bright candle and frowning over them as Jill looked to her feet. 

“Father Leon?” She called. “Clara? And her sister what exactly are you all doing here?” the old woman demanded. Jill grit her teeth. 

“Father Leon just arrived with Jill!” Clara told her brightly putting her hand to her face, wiping away some drool. “She is on a quick errand for the madam Wishart.” 

“Yes, Jill here is a fantastic lady to be working for them so late,” Leon commented further shaming Jill. 

“The lady had just given birth,” Jill said and cringed inside of herself. “I was looking for a priest to do the baptism.” Jill explained. “I just so happened to…” Jill paused as the old woman came closer to her. “Get in the same couch as Father Leon’s. We spoke a little and I believe he is the best man to do it.” 

“Oh? The lady has a baby?” the old woman said setting her candle down and smiling brightly. 

“Twins, the lady had twins a boy and a girl.” Jill explained smiling a fake smile up to the old lady who made a tiny happy gasp. 

“A miracle and she is alive?” Jill nodded. “Another miracle! I am truly blessed with this knowledge! Hardly a woman alive can attest to birthing twins and living!” Jill grinned as Clara put an arm around her shoulders. 

“Yes, I myself… have seen women perish from children. It is a true miracle.” Jill replied. 

“Well I shant keep you all up with my nonsense!” the old woman said picking up her candle. “You should hire a late carriage to take you home, if you don’t wish to stay.” Jill looked up to the old woman, with what had just transpired she couldn’t explain away a single thing. 

“Yes I will have to get back with the news of who shall do the blessing. The Wishart's are very eager to receive the blessing of the lord for their children.” The old woman was smiling as she left the three in the pews, Jill put her hands into her face letting out a bitter sob. 

“Thank you Jill for not saying a thing.” Clara told her in a whisper, casting a quick look at the old woman’s retreating back before she kissed her. “Let’s go get you a carriage!” Clara said pulling Jill back up with Leon following the both of them out. 

“I think I myself am eager to speak to this mister Wishart.” He said with a smile. 

“Albert, his name is Albert.” Leon took her hand kissing the back of it. Jill pulled it back slapping him again. He winced as Clara gave a short giggle. 

“Did you want Alberts and his seed mixed?” Clara asked her one of her hands groping Jill again. 

“William Birkin!” Jill squeaked out. “That’s…. That’s who pierced me.” she said and Clara smiled, kissing her before helping Leon to find a cab for Jill to ride home in. The man didn’t even ask for fare at all happy to help the clergy. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note down at the end here, yes this is kind of paralleling a store Sade wrote while mixing elements of Jane Austin's work. One of his works if you don't want to look it up basically sums up as 'accept your kinks or you'll suffer in life'. I do not suggest reading into his works unless you have a strong stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill is now back with the Wishart's and experiences the aftermath of her near flight from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implying but not really implying that Leon doesn't have the big D like Albert. Pretty short chapter but kinda dense. Also, keep in mind, Jill is not a reliable 'narrator' in this. And yes, this is just an excuse to do more smut.

Jill shivered as she got back into the main hope, smiling fakely to the cabby as he left. He gave her a jaunty happy wave, even waiting for her to get inside the house with the door opened before he left her. Ensuring that she was in the right place as the door shut behind her, making her jump. The doorman looked her over just once and held his hand up and towards where she knew Albert's room was. “He doesn’t like things late.” Jill shivered, numbly heading upwards on the main staircase. There was only one lit room in the dark, the candlelights flickering under the door. 

Jill felt like she was heading into the hospital where her father was dying again as she raised her hand and knocked on the door only once. She couldn’t take knocking again. With how quiet the house was she heard him as he pushed his chair out, and then walked over to the door. Her eyes trained on the ground; she didn’t look up at him as he opened the door and stood over her. “Now, I thought you had run.” she let out a strangled sound. 

“I… have nowhere else.” she flinched again when he took her chin in his hand forcing her to look up at his face. He didn’t let her go as he looked over the nun’s clothes she still had on. From simple whimple to shirt and skirts. He let her go and she dropped her eyes again waiting sickly for whatever some fetid mind like his could come up with. 

“This is yours.” he took her hand and put a thick envelope in it. “I penned another to send to your mother tomorrow. This is just a copy, I believe my grandmother's ring would suffice for you?” he nodded to her as she kept herself rock still staring blankly at the envelope. "That is all." he dismissed. 

Jill flinched as he moved away from the door darting her face up to meet his gaze finally. "You don't want me. I had sex with another man." He turned to stare at her as her cheeks flushed. "And a woman. People of the church!" He looked over her again. "S-so you cant want me. I am… a heathen. A heretic!" He approached her slowly and she gave ground until her back hit the wall. His hand raised up caging her against the wall as she cringed into the solid material. 

"Jillian… Jillian…" he said whispering in her ear. "Now why did you do this?" He asked her. Jill shuddered, shutting her eyes tightly. She didn’t hear the sort of tone to his voice, reading it as chastising, maybe smug with knowledge she didn’t have within her. Jill felt like this was exactly what he wanted to happen as he lingered too close to her for comfort. 

"So you wouldn't ever want me." She answered. "I'm sullied! With my own adoptive sister!" He made a sort of purring noise like a cat tilting his head towards hers and brushing his nose against her cheek. 

"I think you are protesting far too much." He told her. "You must have wanted mine so very much." She shoved him away from her trying to dodge away and start running. He only took a single step and grabbed her from behind lifting her up and tossing her towards his room. In the stumbling release she was trapped inside his private room with the only apparent escape through him. She backed further into his room as he calmly shut the door behind him. 

"I'll scream!" She held herself wary as he again very slowly drew his eyes up and down her body. She backed further away from him as he slowly walked up to her, her hips met a chair and a small table, she quickly moved her eyes off him to make sure she didn't topple over herself and the furniture. 

"You can scream, everyone expects it." He told her, now closer to her, Jill shivered, staying where she was as he finally got back to reach her. He reached out to her front groping her front, her arm flew out to slap him but he was expecting it. Grabbing it and forcing it to her back painfully as he forced her to face down onto the table. One of her hands scrambled uselessly on the table top as he pressed his hips into her rump, making her feel his hardness there into her body. 

She tried to buck but he held her down one hand pressing on the back of her head so that all she succeeded in doing was pressing her rump further into his growing hardness. “You are only going to hurt yourself,” He scolded her and released her. Jill stayed still gritting her teeth refusing to move a single inch and give him more pleasure. “Are you going to scream for me?” Jill cocked her eyes to him.

“Never.” she snapped to him, staying on the table as his hands ran down her back, then down to her rump groping her there. 

“Get naked.” Jill flinched again as he took a step away from her no longer even touching her. She finally sat up turning to face him unable to meet the expression he had for very long. “Unless you want these clothes ruined.” he added to her. JIll shuddered making a short strangled sob before removing the whimple first carefully putting it on the table as she further undressed. Showing the utter lack of hosiery and underclothes as she finally was naked in front of him. She covered her chest with one arm cringing as he motioned her towards him. “Now follow.” He didn’t go near her, only moving out to a well latched door. 

From a necklace around his neck he pulled out the keys needed to open it into a dark room, pointing her inside as he left to get light. Jill shivered in the chill with the lack of clothes and slowly keeping an eye on him as he lit a lamp, carrying it with him as she backed into the smaller room. It was almost entirely empty say for a padded bench in the middle at his hip height and a locked chest in the corner. Jill shuddered as she backed into the bench, he shut and locked the door, hanging the lamp in a holder by the door. 

“I would like to know the whole truth of what happened as soon as you left.” He told her heading to the chest, using another of the keys around his neck to open it. He left the set on top of the case as soon as he pulled out a long willowy crop. It had no leather end instead it was just a long tapering rod made of springing wood. He bent it back into a U shape as she watched then let it go, the rod making a small crack like a whip. She flinched as he motioned her around and she followed not watching him as he approached and she felt like fainting. 

Jill flinched again when she felt the tip of the rod ghost down her back dipping into her skin. “Jillian?” he questioned. She shivered waiting for the strike, but the rod backed off and she heard the tinkling sounds of the necklace of keys then froze when they were gently thrown right by her hand. “It’s important that you take them.” Her hands went down clutching onto the bed tightly. She stared at the keys as he caged her from behind, coming around to her stomach resting onto her skin as he pulled her rump flush with his hips. 

“No.” she whispered, staring at the keys. 

“You don’t want to escape?” he questioned, warm breath ghosting the shell of her ear. The other came over with the rod sliding it along her inner thigh upwards into her skin and flesh. “Do you doubt I will let you run?” Jill breathed in roughly as he stroked the rod up and down through her making her thighs quake. “Try to run Jill.” his hand roamed down further touching her little bud and stimulating the wave of pleasure that took her. 

“Please.” his lips kissed her shoulder. Her hand flung out knocking the keys off the bed and away from her and him. They made a noise on the highly polished wooden floors and Jill got the impression he had watched her hand act on its own accord with interest. He stopped stimulating her drawing his wet hand up her stomach, past her chest and to her chin drawing her face to the side to stare at him with wide scared eyes. 

“Kneel down, and brace yourself.” he told her, finally drawing his body away from her. Jill watched as he looked at the rod, slick now from her juices. Holding it up Jill shuddered and winced as she slowly knelt down on the floor bracing her hands on the bed. “Now Jillian, Jill, what did you do?” 

“I…” she hissed in a breath as he brought it down on one shoulder. Not hard enough for the snap like a whip, but enough to jar her. “I burned the sullied clothes.” she answered, pressing her forehead to the bed. The rod’s tip ran around her back making circles. She went silent, gritting her teeth and refusing to answer further. 

“You burned them?” he clarified. Jill didn’t respond. “Hmm….” he made a noise and cracked the rod onto her other shoulder. This time a little harder, Jill made a strangled noise. 

“YES!” she squeaked out after she took a breath in. “Please, please don’t…” 

“Punish you for burning clothes?” he questioned. Jill shuddered, but he pressed the tip into the small of her back, leaning forwards to her and making it dig into her skin. His hand went back to her chin forcing it up to look at him as he leaned over her. “If you wanted to walk around bare, you can do so in my chambers.” he told her. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead leaning back away from her. “Now, after you left…” he drawled, tapping her skin with the tip of the rod like tapping an empty pen on a table. 

“I… I walked to town.” she replied. 

“Good, that much I figured on my own.” Jill didn’t answer that only looked back to him. “I knew you left, I watched you do so.” she looked down to his shoes panic filling her. “You are wondering why I didn’t go after you?” she looked back up to his face as he smiled to her, he knelt down squatting to be level with her eyes and putting more of his hard presence known to her eyes. “I wanted you to come back to me on your own.” he told her darkly. He raised the rod up, the tip going under her chin and lifting it. “Here you are Jill, at my mercy. Wanting all things you very well know you can’t get elsewhere.” 

“I-I I still slept with another man! Woman!” she stammered out. He tapped the rod under her chin a few times then dropped it. 

  
“Their names?” he questioned. Jill grimaced looking away from him again. “I see, you won’t give them up without a fight.” 

“NEVER!” she yelled out. He snapped it down on her back, making her skin flush red and the pain spider web out along her back.

“You did already tell me who.” he replied and struck her again. Jill whimpered bracing herself as he continued to strike her as she remained silent. After the tenth strike she broke down into a sob, he stalled his hand letting her sob. 

“F-ff-father…” she began sniffing as shamed tears ran down her cheeks. Her back was on fire, and worst ever she felt an illicit sort of pleasure fill her in the stalling of the strikes. She shoved the feeling back down where it belonged in her mind. “L--lee---” she came to a stop as he stepped up the short distance to her hand going between her legs from behind and forcing her to go nearly to her hands and knees. 

“Ten strikes again? Like an old nanny?” he questioned her as she shuddered hardly able to speak as his hand drew back, lingering on her sensitive place for only a moment before he drew back. 

“LEON!” she called out. “Father Leon! He--He-” she stuttered out as his hand went back over her back in broad soothing strokes. “He pulled out of me to...to finish in my sister.” She flinched when he caged her knees at her rump as he leaned over kissing the over stimulated skin along her spine. 

“Does she want to have a child?” he asked. Jill stared blankly on the bed.

“You-You don’t…” he leaned back up as she tried to speak past her tongue being tied. 

“Care?” he supplied. “Oh I do, but yet here…” he kissed her skin again. “You are, after such a… gentle, lovemaking?” Jill shuddered under him back arching. “You came back to what you must so desperately wanted.” 

“I do not! This is foul!” she snapped to him hunching her head into her shoulders. 

“Then run.” he told her, leaving her there as he moved away again. Jill looked back up to him as he walked to a wall. He set the rod down and began to slowly undress himself, paying her completely no mind. She looked fast to the forgotten keys, then back to him. She felt entranced as he exposed himself, and the pale skin beneath. He cocked his eye to her as he placed each item onto a series of hooks along the empty wall. A small smile was on his lips as he bent down and untied his shoes. 

Jill watched breathing heavier as he then slipped himself down to nothing else but the silk briefs under his trousers. Stepping out of the material and hanging it up then turning to her. She could see the hard length under the opaque material as he waited. Jill darted her eyes back to the keys, shivering. It was when he got back within arms reach that she darted for them, and he caught her, hugging her from behind and trapping her arms against her torso as she almost made it fully to standing with the keys in her hands. 

“LET ME GO!” she yelled out as he turned her back to the bed, forcing her onto it, and letting her go as he caged her to it. She stayed there as now only the thinnest of barriers stalled them from joining. “Let me go.” she repeated quietly. His hand trailed down to the one holding the keys, her hand let him take the keys from her. “Please…. Please don’t.” she hunched as he with one hand draped them over her head for them to trail down to just settled between her breasts. Her hands clenched down onto the bed as he trailed one hand back to her, two fingers rubbing her bud. 

“You don’t  _ want _ to run do you?” he continuously stimulated her. Jill panted heavily, knees going weak as she slumped over, her body shuddering as she went into the paradoxical orgasm. His hand slipped out from under her as he chucked over her. “He didn’t really sate you, did he?” Jill flinched as she came back to a more full awareness. She felt his manhood as he slipped it out of his silk briefs, slotting it between her thighs with his heavy warmth. “Or would it be she?” he taunted. 

“N-n-no.” she whimpered. He made a soothing noise to her placing a kiss on her shoulder as he raised back up, pressing his hands on her back and massaging her abused skin in soothing strokes up and down as if he was putting oil onto her. 

“So only I can sate your tastes?” he questioned, Jill bit down on her lip refusing to answer him. “You’ll answer me in time won’t you?” he asked darkly. Leaving one hand off her as he hiked one leg of hers further away. She put her face into the bed as he entered her muffling her distressed noise. There was still pain as he slid into her the hard manhood settling inside of her with its heavy intruding warmth. “Brace.” he guided her hands down to the harder wooden edge, thumbs going under the rim of it. 

He slid a hand under her, groping one of her breasts roughly as he pulled her into his warm chest making her bend her back as he thrust into her hard and fast. She made a long series of distressed noises as he continued to roughly hold onto her breast, the other on her front so that she wouldn’t constantly rock into the hard edge of the bed. JIll came around him, hardly needing the stimulation of her bud as he ground into her. The manhood spurt its seed into her, the warmth of it seeping out around him as he languished kisses along her shoulder. 

“Ah…” she mumbled body limp as he settled her back down gently. She barely noticed him as he slid out of her, both his hands groping her rump with tight bruising fingers to watch the seed slip warmly down her thighs. 

“Can you walk to my bed?” he questioned making her flinch back to full awareness. “If you can’t… you’ll be carried…” Jill was limp as he grabbed her wrist drawing it back to him, down to his stomach and manhood making her touch it. It still twitched as it tried to recover. “But then… you’ll be carried with me inside you.” Jill blanched fingers twitching as he let her wrist go fingers blindly touching him behind her. Her free hand clenched down, as she hunched her head down into her shoulders, not moving as his hands roamed her again. Still soothing her back and all the marks on it. 

Jill was actively touching him when he fully recovered the hard manhood going from soft to nearly immutable iron in her palm. “My dear lord and savior… I wish I had found you sooner.” he commented, taking her hand away from himself and flipping her to her front. His hands cupped her breasts from below as he splayed her open with his manhood rested twitching and ready along her stomach, nearly reaching her navel. He leaned down as he played with the nipple rings making painful spasms in her lower portion spark through her. Albert leaned down as he demanded her lips into a kiss, plunder her mouth with his tongue as she made strangled noises because of his hands. 

“Not… not…” she said uselessly as he finally stalled entering her again, Jill’s legs closed around his waist tightly as he began to lift her his arms helping to support her back as he slid deeply into her. Her arms flung around his shoulders as she was brought chest flush to his. She let out a long moan as he slowly moved with her carrying her to the door. He braced her there against the door mouth trailing down to the necklace and lifting it in his teeth. 

“Jill…” he trailed out very amused as she kept her arms and legs around him. “You have to unlock the door. You have the keys.” he let the necklace go, jarring her again to awareness. Her hands left him, as she frantically looked for the right key. His hips started a slow undulation, heading further into her than from when he took her the other times. It took several moments for her to finally get the right key into the lock, fingers numb feeling and useless as she unlatched the door. “Now…” her hands flung back to his shoulders dropping the keys back around herself as he drew back from the door. “The door?” he asked. One of her hands reached down pulling it open a crack. He slipped them both through the door heading into his less private chambers to his large bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun thing that happened, I clicked preview, and it wasn't loading well, so I clicked it about.. four more times, and it saved this as a draft chapter those four more times!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill wakes up and meets with a new friend of Albert's and learns of a family secret within the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, updating yes. Lets get this done!

She woke exhausted and aching, a maid one with a blank face busied herself on a cart by her finishing up a breakfast service. Jill pushed herself up, and cast a glance around in the early morning light. Her fiancé was nowhere to be seen at the moment, instead the maid gestured towards the service as Jill pulled the covers over her. What remained of her clothes were in immodest tatters. “Th-, thank you.” Jill told her as the maid drew back and pointed to a set of small clothes, near those was a bell. 

“Can you speak?” Jill asked, and the woman shook her head. Then bowed and left the room, leaving Jill to come back to some semblance of right. It was a basic meal, but filling. Good cured ham and potatoes all heated to a crispy texture. She sighed after finishing, looking at bruises on her body, she couldn’t see all of them. Her body protested her standing, but she had to, and hoped to take a long hot bath. Expecting it was another matter, and she pulled off the barely hanging on clothes left on her. 

Dressing as a chore, her skin felt sensitive and painful, leaving her to cringe and sniff into herself. She did not cry, but felt the hard rock in her throat. Jill frowned, and rang the bell, the maid came in, and ushered her into a bathing room, where she likely had been heating water for a hot bath. Jill refused to allow herself to think further as she stepped into the water shedding the clothes again. She flinched when the maid didn’t leave, but grabbed a highly decorative pitcher and poured a highly fragrant oil into the hot water. 

“I don’t need help.” Jill asserted. The maid blinked at her, and Jill sighed. “If you must.” The maid nodded looking a bit fearful. “Does… does he hurt everyone?” the maid shook her head and pointed to Jill. “Just me.” A short sort of nod. “Or just who he decides to torment.” Jill added softly. She wasn’t sure that there was enjoyment, she felt a sort of dissatisfaction. Why didn’t he-She shifted the thought away as the maid helped her to wash her hair. Not wanting to acknowledge it was one thing, speaking it aloud was impossible. 

There was a knock, and the maid straightened, going stiff just before Albert walked in. Jill stiffened staring at him with wide eyes as he gave her a side-eyed glance. He was dressed in a loose robe and slippers. Morning wear in the most obvious sense of someone lax. The maid nodded to him, and rushed out, leaving Jill utterly alone as he looked over Jill. 

She slowly pulled her legs to her chest as he undressed and refused to look at him as she wrapped her arms around her folded legs and hung her head into her knees. She flinched when she felt a sponge at her back, stalling at his loose breeches Albert was almost naked. Now was picking up where the maid had left off on cleaning her. Jill shivered refusing to move as he clearly tugged at her arm. “Now now, Jill.” he tsked. “I’ve seen you plenty naked.” 

“That’s not….” she began and frowned, cutting herself off. She let him pull an arm out and he checked her nails, Jill glared at him. “I don’t want to be married to you.” she snapped at him, as he ignored her. Choosing instead to turn and stare at her coolly. 

“Oh Jill, I don’t think you have a choice anymore.” she glared at him. “Unless of course you wish to remain in that room.” he added and she shivered looking away from him as he chuckled. Her gut clenched and she squirmed feigning to get up as his hand grabbed her shoulder forcing her to stay still. “No no, the bath is not done.” he told her. “Stay.” he finished as she closed her eyes waiting. 

Snuggling further closer to her so that now the only thing that separated them was the ornate wooden encased tub. Staying still mostly out of fear Jill watched as he got a bar of soap which smelled deeply like violets, she repressed a shiver as he lathered it still behind her arms now around her. Setting the soap down on a soap dish, he began to touch her more intimately. Soaping her shoulders and neck, she could forget his cruel mistreatment of her for the delicacy he was showing now. If it didn’t seem to another measure of control slowly constricting around her neck. 

He tilted her head up so that she was staring up at him and swallowing. He bent down and kissed his lips forceful and parted her lips with little care to her own whims. She shivered again as his hands came down her front finding her breasts and pinching her still sore nipples until she was forced to arch out of the water. Flicking the rings as a final sort of motion he spoke quietly to her ear. “There.” he finished stopping his assault as her body stayed partway out of the water. “Now stay like this.” Jill shuddered body already feeling the ache. Sitting down mostly her back was in a ‘S’ shape to provide him access to soap her breasts. She bit down on her lip closing her eyes. She didn’t want it, but the memory came up anyway allowing her to distract herself from the now. 

_ The moment she was pressed against the high bed, high enough that her stomach could fold over it with her rump in easy access Albert’s hands came around and began to pinch and pull at her nipples. Gently teasing the rings again until they practically burned with pain. Her ankles and feet kicked out like she was having a fit. His hands finally let her go, his hips had stalled rolling into her, but now with one hand bracing himself and the other constantly stroking her bud up and down, like petting a cat, he began rolling into her again.  _

_ Less frantic and more long languid strokes that left her gasping breathless and silent as her legs threatened to give out with each stroke of his manhood. His bracing hand came up, and curled around her neck as she swallowed a sharp gasp in, all he did was pull her up forcing their bodies further together. “I don’t plan on stopping just with one.” he told her darkly. Jill came then and felt him not much longer as his hand tightened down on her airway.  _

_ It was only for a moment, until his member had long since stopped spurting that he let her go, and left her gasping heavily in and out limp halfway on the bed. Only kept from sliding off by their connection. His short chuckle brought her out of a haze that was now clouding her vision. His fingers traced the marks down her back as she fully snapped back to awareness. “There there.” he spoke softly. Finally retreating with a wince of pain as she didn’t want to move now supporting herself.  _

_ Somewhere behind her he opened a drawer then came back to her, slipping a long sleeping dress down over her as she moved pilant to his will. She did not like how sheer the material was, though he obviously did as he lifted her back up onto the bed. Sliding her under the covers, she hoped maybe they’d be done as he slid in by her. His arms molded her so that he was behind her, and she could feel his manhood on her rump, his hands stroked up and down her stomach waiting.  _

_ Jill shivered trying to force herself to sleep, she could just let him do what he wanted then. Not have to ever feel another paradoxical orgasm. Her thighs quaked as one of his hands stroked up and down it. “I believe you like this too much Jill.” he told her. She breathed in stuttering trying to come up with anything to say in her defense. “I can be the perfect husband, and only save this for your empty womb.” his hand came around pressing against her stomach. “Only in the marriage bed.”  _

_ “No.” she whispered. Silence reigned after her simple word. “I want to go home.” she added quickly and fiercely trying to wriggle away from him. His arms wrapped around her tightly as she squirmed under the blankets until her exhaustion came to her making her stop. Could she have really escaped? Jill didn’t know as his hand came back down to cup her. She went still again as he just kept his hand there.  _

_ “Oh my dear sweet Jill.” he kissed her shoulder. “Maybe I can get the real truth from you, I have all night.” Jill made a quick dry sob. “Just say so, I promise. I am a gentleman.”  _

_ “You are a vile sade!” she countered hotly. He kissed her shoulder again fingers driving into her with a gasp. “Please not again.” she begged as he sought to force yet another into her. “PLEASE.”  _

_ “You don’t like being pleasured?” he asked stopped and letting her gasp in relief. For what little it was until he started pinching her skin. Making her hurt and even digging his nails into her skin to make furrows on her thighs. “Do you not like PLEASURE?” he asked highly bemused. Continuing, even tearing at the dress he stalked his hands around her body, twisting around in the bed as he made certain that there was little wholly untouched skin by him. She was left moaning by the end, as he smiled and kissed her back. Gentle now as she laid on her stomach, he seemed to finally calm down.  _

_ “You don’t like being pleased?” he asked her as she finally shut down further, body too exhausted to deny sleep. “Such a good treat.” he mumbled. Jill dully registered that he was hard, touting to the virility and the utter assurance that she wouldn’t stay empty for long. “Divine providence,” he kissed her, gentle and caring as he settled her carefully and comfortably into his bed. “Shining its light down upon me.”  _

_ He seemed entirely too pleased with himself and her actions as she felt into an exhausted sleep. She didn’t recall any dreams, but only a vague sense of pleasure.  _

By the time the memory had finished he had long since made sure her body was clean, she had been pilant to his whim, as finally he stood and slipped off the last of his clothes, the fabric tented by his manhood. She felt a sense of terror as he got into the water with her, she made another attempt out, but he grabbed her around the waist, bringing her close to him as she sobbed out. “Oh Jill, why don’t you stop pretending?” he asked her. 

“No.” she spoke. But stalled as he let her go, she was frozen as he lounged his arms at the sides of the tub, now only seeming to touch her by accident. Jill stayed still as she told herself to get out, to run and never look back. Very slowly, he moved his arms, them now resting on her thighs as she slumped. 

“Have I slayed the beast?” he asked playfully, and far more gentle then last night pinched her. 

“I like being hurt.” she told him as he nodded behind her. “I like you hurting me.” she added and gave a bitter sigh. “Please, I don’t know what…” she choked on her words. 

“My dear sweet Jill.” he soothed and nuzzled the back of her head. “I know fully well, don’t you worry. I’ll take the best care of your needs.” she nodded smiling faintly as he pinched the skin at the front of her maidenhood. “Now, are you going to be a good doting wife?” Jill cast a glance to him over her shoulder. “If you do, when tonight comes I’ll reward you for your desperate struggle to remain such a pure maiden.” 

“How can I even come close to pure again?” she snapped at him a bit more bitter. 

“You don’t want to wait do you?” he countered and she gaped to him and silenced herself as he grinned to her. Jill turned in his lap, swallowing at the painful looking manhood erect between his legs. With shaking hands she cleaned him, with just about as much care as he did for her, ignoring the throbbing manhood as much as she could. “Just like this.” he told her and took her wrists. He guided her hands to his manhood making her stroke her limp hands up and down it as she fought against his grip. 

“That’s vile.” she told him grimacing. 

“The only thing that keeps me from making sure you will be screaming in pleasure is you making sure I can’t.” he told her and let her hands go. They stayed near the manhood as she fought within herself again. “So you want to be pleased?” he questioned startling her enough to start slowly stroking it. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she continued, realizing it was this or maybe dying in sin. “Tighten your hands.” he commanded. Jill obeyed without thinking and he smiled in response. Now cracking his eyes open to look down at her. 

She focused on her hands to spare herself from looking at his face until finally his manhood began a sort of shiver. A spurt of his seed came out into the bathwater, sated now it finally went lax as he stood and got out of the water. Holding out his hand to her they grabbed towels to dry off before finding robes placed just above floral smelling bath salts. Imbuing the robes with just a tiny bit of their smell. Wrapping an arm around her the maid was waiting for her looking just a bit anxious. “Her name is Rebecca, she is your personal maid.” Albert told her. 

“Rebecca.” the maid nodded smiling. 

“She was my brother-in-laws, but when he had his accident,” Albert paused looking pleased with himself. “She was left without a job, she took to my service gladly.” Jill looked at the young woman, she seemed frightened by Albert. “What she experienced at his hands, she wont tell of anyone.” he added. Rebecca looked down and Jill was startled by the notion of what seemed like genuine gentle behavior from her fiancé. 

“Now, your mother should be by this evening to help my sister plan our wedding.” he said after Jill began to dress for the day. Her heart raced in her chest, her mother was coming, she did not want to ever look at her ever again. Silence fell as Rebecca brushed Jill’s hair into order, making it look nicer than Jill could ever manage on her own. She didn’t curl it, although that was the fashion. 

Instead she braided it up, so that when Jill would put in a veil to denote she was married the veil could be more easily pinned with her shorter hair. Jill noted that it was longer then when she had been with her mother, seeming to grow far faster now. “And the wedding shall be the event of the month I assume.” Jill said as Albert finished. He did look fairly fetching not that she would ever want to admit it. 

“No. Family only.” He left her alone to finish getting dressed. It seemed to her that Albert had been planning on her falling into his rooms for a long while, as there were plenty of clothes that she could fit easily into within his rooms. Now ready for the day her and Rebecca went out into the halls meeting with the day with what Jill hoped was a hopeful smile. All the other servants seemed to know what had transpired, treating her with overt gentleness. Guided to a sitting room Jill was met with her correspondence and grabbed a letter from Chris. 

The front held nothing of his handwriting, her heart began to sink as she broke it open from its seal with a very sharp knife. Jill gasped in and out as she read it. It was a woman’s handwriting, and from the contents she knew whatever escape she could ever fathom was gone. Chris only had a small scrawl near the bottom; it was sloppy and unlike his own scrawl. But she knew as she read why. 

_ Miss Gillian Valentine,  _

_ My name is Adaline Wong, I have been taking care of your brother Christian for some time now. He was stricken very ill and I have nursed him with great care. His only wish was for you, so I have learned of your name and how to contact you through his fevers. It was a long time as he wasted in bed as the illness he was striked with few have lived through. But I am happy to tell you that he is much more well then the height of his illness. He is much wasted, but is slowly gaining strength, I will help him to write to you, though even the most simple things make him exhausted. Please be rest assured he is doing as well as can be. Soon he should be well enough to make the trip back home. I will accompany him to ensure his wellness, I hope to meet you soon enough and hope this letter receives you well.  _

_ Jill, I am hoping you are doing well. Please don’t worry about me. I am happy and I suppose more or less healthy. I will come home soon as possible after this failed venture. I know not what hit me, but I conquered it. I just need to gain enough strength to not need a bit of help in my daily chores. Don’t worry, I know how much you worry. I do--- _

_ PS This is Adaline again, Chris fell asleep while writing, he is still asleep as of the finishing of this. He is concerned about his absence from you, as any true brother is! He is such a great man and I am truly honored to take care of him.  _

  
  


It was finished with the woman’s signature with well wishes. Jill stared at the letter and felt whatever remained of her hope flee. It was painfully obvious to Jill, that Adaline aimed for Chris, she spoke nothing of a husband for herself, and her signature designated no clear marital status to soothe any fear. Jill was as far as she knew alone, and knew there was no other place or way to escape. She was stuck with Albert, Chris had a nurse that had set her cap at him. 

Jill looked up to Rebecca who entered in with a tea service, and a well dressed doctor and Albert. They smiled to her as she stood, curtsying to the other doctor. A much older man, who looked to be Russian by Jill’s estimate. “Ah this is your fiancé?” Jill hid the letter into her dress pocket.

“Yes, Gillian Valentine, this is going to be a coworker of mine. Nicholai Ginoveaf.” The man bowed his head taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Jill regarded the man, just about the same age as Albert she tried not to look to mourned by her discovery of what Chris was going through. 

“I am honored to meet the woman that has captured this man’s heart. I was beginning to think he would never have a wife of his own.” his accent was thick as Jill listened to him respectfully, wary of being around yet another man and only thankful for the silent Rebecca as she served them tea. There were only a few lady dainties for her, the rest of the objects were more manly treats leaving the two to make a few comments in Russian. 

“Will you speak so I can understand?” Jill asked them as they finished some kind of joke. 

“Not proper for a lady.” Nicholai said good natured. Jill bowed her head to sip at her tea. “But ah such yes, it is a joke. Your new brother in law is well enough to come to his home.” Jill looked up to Albert. 

“I called Nicholai here to help with his care. As I am making my practice here, it will do good to have him here. We joked over my dear brother being such a grand man for such a little body.” Jill nodded looking to Rebecca she looked positively frightened. “I would not worry over things Rebecca, he can not accost you.” Albert soothed. 

The young woman did not look that convinced, but Nicholai stood offering his hand to the young maid. “It is also why I am here. I know many things of the mute, so allow me to help you my lady.” Rebecca flushed and nodded. The conversation turned to mundane things that Jill had little head for, mostly medical terms and various devices she was forced to think of exactly why choose here to speak with his friend. It was likely for hers and Rebecca’s benefit Jill thought, and likely to have a maid, that Jill might grow suspicious of being such a maiden with a set up of a bachelor friend. 

While she may have cheated, Albert was clearly singly minded on her which was unsettling her and making her have to fight not to squirm. “Feeling restless?” he asked her as the conversation quelled to silence. 

“Yes, I know nothing of medicine other than that what I have learned by seeing.” Albert offered his hand to her helping her to stand. Nicholai bowed to Rebecca as they left towards the outside. 

“I shall see myself to my personal items Wesker.” he told them and left the two. Jill felt far more nervous as she noted very few people outside. He was pulling her towards a secluded alcove for clearly clandestine activities. 

“Do you like him?” Albert asked her. Jill did not how to respond as he watched her. 

“I suppose for a Russian he is very polite.” she answered after she thought of a way to describe how to characterize her feelings of the man. Albert grinned taking her wrist and pulling her as close as her dress allowed to kiss at her roughly. Jill tilted her head out of the way. 

“And you are so upset.” he added. Jill allowed him to pull her to sitting and she mutely handed Chris’s letter. He read it quickly and nodded to her. “Ah Jill, he appears to be well. We can invite him here to recover.” he soothed. 

“I…” she nearly spoke the failed hope aloud. Albert gave her back the letter and cast a quick look around. 

“There are other reasons I brought my friend here. He is a very fine craftsman for ladies complaints.” Jill froze staring down at a small rose bush. He drew out something from a long pocket in his pants, and drew her chin up with the point. It was vaguely manhood shaped, but held a thick bottom that seemed to her ready to split a poor woman in half. “This is one of his works. He will have others soon for my dear wife.” 

“What… what is it supposed to be?” she asked in a whisper. He leaned forwards drawing the tip of the object to her lips and rubbing it along them in what felt like a dire proposition only the most fetid mind he hand inside him to come up with would do to her eventually. 

“It goes inside you, so that you might be… prim, and properly seated.” he paused and leaned down to gather up her skirts. Jill clenched her hands on the side of the bench. “Do you believe you need it? After all, you must sit proper like a lady of highstanding. My dear good relatives at the wedding will be such insulted if your manners are less then perfect.” Jill shuddered, as he continued pulling up all the layers of her clothes, finding her underclothes. Pulling apart her thighs as he knelt on the ground he slipped his hands to her bare skin. 

“Must you be so vile to me?” she demanded sniffling. He chuckled, and rubbed at her maidenhood, before with a gasp from her, slipping the thing inside of her. It was nearly barrable cold, and went in as easily as his own manhood. He slipped her clothes back to order as she had to sit delicately on the edge of her rump now. 

“You are going to have to keep it within you Jill.” he told her darkly. “Otherwise should it fall out, it would be very impolite.” he kissed her cheek and pulled her to standing. Jill fought with her body, making sure a part of her was concentrated on the awkward thing inside of her as he guided her primly out. Her cheeks burned as she walked by a tanned gardener. 

“You are vile and disgusting.” she snapped to him the moment she could. 

“Ah yes, but do you not enjoy it? I will come and collect it tonight in our bed.” he told her. Jill watched him as he left. How was she even to do anything with this thing inside of her? Other then just, Jill scowled. It put into perspective of the delicate princesses that did little to nothing in her mind now. Was everyone a vile sade? Jill scowled at herself for the compliance. Surely an officer would help, but she knew they’d not take kindly to her. As they always would they would assume the worst and may even take her to the asylum to await her husband to gather her up. 

Her body clenched around the object wondering exactly what Albert may do to her if that happened. Her mind raced over more imagining as the day went on and she fought to keep the object now well warmed by her body. Lunch was a horrible thing with Rebecca seemed more delighted with Nicolai than she had been. Batting doe eyes at him as the entire home of people ate. Alex, wasn't nursing her children having found two older wet maids to help take care of the two children. She was fully back into health, laughing with Albert. 

She sat next to him, with one of his hands below the table drawing up her skirts one by one until they were most immodestly gathered. He took his time in reaching her thighs, parting them and placing his hand down to check if his torture device was still within her. He tapped it with the end of his finger just as the dessert was severed, Jill fought not to react. Once the plates of the gateau were distributed he stopped leaving her to almost sigh in relief. All her skirts were still in disorder but now free from his vile ministrations she could relax for the moment and enjoy the dessert. 

Now done, and the plates were replaced by various glasses of liquors or tea for the ladies the two men retreated to a smoke parlor while Jill, Alex, and Rebecca could speak to each other. Alex glanced privately towards Jill as she dropped her hands to shake her skirts back into place. “How are you doing my soon to be sister?” Alex asked. Rebecca left them at the sound of several men and horses outside. 

“I am well.” Jill said quietly, she gave a short sigh. “My brother Chris became unwell. I finally got a letter from him that was written by his nurse.” Jill told her. It could be that Albert had already told her now in more private space they could speak. 

“Well I suppose he is doing well as can be.” Alex supplied kindly. 

“I just wish to be there for him.” Jill said quickly, and with a clear bitter note to her voice. 

“I know how that feels, when my dear husband fell, I wished to be his nurse. But with that condition I could not do so.” Jill swallowed and watched as Alex stood and walked over towards Jill. She dropped her voice once she got close to Jill. “So Jill.” Alex began placing her hands on Jill’s shoulders. “Did you enjoy your first night with my brother?” 

“You know about that?” Jill countered a panic rising in her chest. Alex’s hands dropped down as Jill stiffened and the other woman groped her breasts. 

“Well you did not run…” she drawled. Jill shut her eyes tightly trying to persevere through this assault as well. “Hmm, now what did my dear brother do to you while we ate?” she asked now finally no longer groping Jill. 

“Please ma’am I…” Jill mumbled and sighed. “His friend… Nicholai makes… these things that are like… manhoods.” Jill whispered. “To make me proper Albert put one of them inside of me.” Alex grinned and gave a gentle peck on Jill’s cheek retreating back to the table near Jill. She leaned casually against it letting Jill have a tiny shiver of relief as Alex thought. 

“I shall have to see these things. My brother was such a pest before, now he is most distracted with you.” Alex told her. Jill gaped to the other woman. “I shall tell you a secret now that you are going to be my sister.” 

“He and you?” Alex giggled as Jill stammered her words out. 

“Oh many times yes. However this secret? Him and I are not truly related. Our dear mother gave birth to me, but never had another child. You see she favored rough men and got the pox. Making her infertile. My father obviously was blamed for it within those in the know. But since she could not bare another child due to it, so she bought one from a whore.” Jill looked away from Alex. “He was well, and so that is how I got my brother. Once we found out, and found our tastes why bother? There is only the ties of living with each other. Since we are not related is there still a taboo?” Alex stared to Jill with a sort of conspiratorial look. 

“You are telling me because of my brother Chris and I.” Jill said softly. Alex nodded taking Jill’s hand to standing. 

“That, and I wish for you to be more at ease. Surely you must be shocked at these things, but since you appear to be quite stalwart,” Alex drew Jill forwards and kissed her. Jill was to slack to be shocked about it as the other woman kissed her like a man. “I do enjoy you much Jill, and hope that our future as siblings is most impressive.” Jill was let go and hung her head down as Alex left her. Jill gave a final shiver before she left the room, heading with a little resignation towards Alberts rooms, she caught her things being transferred to them and settled in a small reading nook waiting for him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is well enough to travel back home, but finds more than he thought he might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perspective change! *Evil laughter*

Chris grimaced as he had to lean on the rail a bit more heavily than he still should. Maybe it was just the stale London air wafting over the bay smelling of coal fires and industry. The long fresh air did much to help his mood as he had finally been well enough to travel. Adaline stood next to him ready to help him and he offered her a smile as she frowned. “London, the worst place on earth.” he commented dryly. America, the little he saw of it was diverse and free. London always felt confining and horribly formal. 

“This Gillian of yours must be a great lady.” she said and he nodded. 

“Her reply was weird, formal and stiff.” he replied and shuddered as they went into the harbor to rest. Soon he would be in London proper. “I shouldn’t have left.” he said quietly. Adaline shifted by him in her red dress, it really was the least he could do. Buy her a very beautiful dress for being his nurse. Jill’s reply to him was not like her at all, he still had it in his coat pocket. Safe from the light grey drizzle that kept all the smells in the city instead of wafting away. 

_Dear Christian,_

_I am doing well, I am glad to hear you are as whole and healthy as can be. That has been my concern for you since you left. Crossings are still so dangerous that it frightened me to think you had not replied to me. Mother is well and is happy and is happy to work with my new sister in planning my wedding. Please do not stress yourself, I am well and happy. I am marrying a good man whom I truly met soon after you left. He is charming and I am smitten. Please just recover yourself. Do not trouble yourself with me._

_With love Gillian._

He shuddered thinking of it. His plan was mostly to set up a place of residence in America. To have someplace for her to come to and they could forget all the drollness of London. There they wouldn’t even need to mention that they were adoptive siblings. They could just be two people, come together in America. It was so much better, and he could even buy up a swath of land and have her weller off than married to some stranger. 

Mother, of course it would be her that caused most of this. He wasn’t an idiot he knew his mother cared for Jill because that was her duty. Because she never too had a girl herself and getting the two year younger girl than Chris had been a godsend. At least so far as getting a girl to throw herself into society as an excuse. A widower can not without much comment toss herself to the whims of society. Then there was his sister, whom his mother had apparently given up entirely by. Thus putting so much more on Jill’s shoulders. 

Chris held onto the rail as the ship finally dropped anchor and the bustling men were hurrying to get the planks down so they could finally get back home for the most of them. It had been a long while at sea and everyone was eager to get back on dry land. Or at least on the wooden ports. Adaline walked with him as he made his way to a carriage depot. He would have walked to his home himself, but he had a lady with him. He would have to send word to Jill as soon as possible let her know he was back. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of taking her away from a suitor. 

“London is strange to say the least.” Adaline commented and he turned his attention to her. She smiled at him and he felt a notion of hurt thinking of Jill over the woman who saved his life. Soon he was near his home and had to lean on Adaline to get him to the door. Knocking he was startled to find an unfamiliar face staring at him as they opened the door. 

“Who are you?” the man asked stiffly. Chris shook his head. 

“Christian, is my mother home? I wish I had time to send word.” he said and the man blinked, looking him over once more and then to Adaline. 

“Ah yes, come in.” Chris got Adaline in first as they were put into a much more diminished drawing room. His mother was evidently moving and he wondered if she would have told him if he sent word and went to a small apartment or hotel to stay before he came by. In his haste he might have truly stepped into a situation he didn’t want to. Jill was worth it however. It took almost an hour, the servant offering them food and tea meanwhile as his mother came home. She ran to his side and touched his shoulder. 

“My dear Chris! You should have sent word ahead!” She told him a bit crossly. But more happy he was alive and more or less whole. “You must be Adaline Wong,” she looked to Adaline with a calculating sort of look. He knew the disapproval, Adaline was chinese, or part. Obviously there was a displeasure that she was there, but well dressed and groomed Adaline straightened and bowed to his mother. 

“I am ma’am. As his nurse I could not just let him run off on a man’s folly.” Chris hid a flinch, since his mother was more than pleased as she settled down. 

“Oh Chris, we are moving to a larger home, your sisters new fiancee could not stand the confines of this place and has graciously gave us a larger home.” she told him after a droll ‘how do you do’ conversation that passed about. He wished for the american standards that he got a taste of. It was so much simpler. 

“Who is she marrying?” he ventured and got a stony sort of look from his mother more obviously displeased. She was probably worried he would do what he planned on doing. As her brother he could at least pay her a visit and talk to her, find out if she was truly happy. Though he doubted that last one. 

“Albert Wisehart.” she said and Chris stood and then had his arm grabbed as he swooned from the suddenness of his standing. Sitting back down he breathed out cursing illness. That damn bastard got his fingers into Jill and with a glance to his mother she obviously did not care that the man’s reputation was one of sinfulness and horrible rumors. He had heard that Albert adored to harm women, his poor dear Gillian. 

“You let her?” he questioned. His mother gave him a flat glare. “His reputation alone is a bad one mother, how can you let her go to him?” 

“It was her own choice.” she replied coolly. Chris stared at her not convinced at all. “She knew exactly what she was doing when she applied to be a maid in his home.” Chris had not heard of this, she had met him at the party. But he never thought she would ever consider to head for him like a runaway train. “You should not have come so soon after your illness. We are besides ourselves with preparations! A week!” his mother fanned herself as his heart raced. 

“A week?” he asked. 

“Yes the wedding shall be then, a grand thing. Her dress is already done and she looks divine in it Chris.” he put his hands in his lap and fisted them. He had so little time.

“I must pay her a visit.” His mother put her hands over his. “It is the gentleman thing to contact his SISTER to tell her he is in town.” he snapped more harshly than he should. 

“Very well, I shall send word.” his mother said stiffly. “This place is still ours so you can stay here. I had your things moved back in and canceled your apartment.” Chris grit his teeth and nodded. “Your lady friend is also welcome to stay.” she was very displeased he would guess and probably assumed they could be lovers. He would never, Jill was in trouble. There was little he could do to help her once she was married. 

“Did you even tell her that he hurts women?” Adaline gasped in as his mother shook her head and stood. 

“Obviously your silly venture had taken your manners for americans.” she said and left him in a huff. Chris sighed as Adaline seemed caught, maybe she too only used him to get to London. But in the end he had to try to meet with Jill. See if she was well, and once he could get her away from Albert. The man was not one he would ever even wish upon the worst of the worst. The way other men spoke of him was a mix of things, mostly adoration. For such a man could do as he pleased with his women, and the women in question were hardly faulted for trying to snare him. He really wished he could speak to Jill face to face, and found himself feeling something of shame. 

He should have known from the outset that his mother had planned on getting him out and away for long enough to get her married off and out of hers, and his own hands. Hands that were now too weak to even try to help her he thought ashamed. Once she was married there was little that can protect her, there was little he could do now. But as a man he had to try. 

It was just a day until he was formally invited in, alone at that. His mother wanted to speak with Adaline and he was sure the interrogation would include if he was a man who did horrible things to her. If he did such a thing he was sure his mother would force him to marry her. But he didn’t care about that, he was in a carriage heading to Jill. Finally he would be able to see her after all this time and finally see her well enough for himself. 

_Christian, thank you for paying call, I am glad to hear you are home. On behalf of my future husband we will be glad to have you pay a visit once you are well enough. Gillian._

He grimaced at his new note, six days, six days away and he felt that she was still slipping from his hands. She had been since he left, and he felt he had just forgotten that she was expected to do things he could only barely know about. He didn’t have much time if he actually had an opportunity to do so. Could he even head to America with her or was Albert’s reach that far away? He frowned at himself as he steeled himself. 

He was drawn into a large home recently converted into a bustling hospital full of rich people that obviously used it more as a vacation than anything else. Chris felt underdressed even with his clothes. Then again it could just be that they were hanging off him as he was guided into the personal wing of the home and given more well meaning food and tea. He didn’t want their hospitality, he wanted to hate them. The young lady who served him was servile and happy looking however, so obviously Albert’s reputation was in higher circles. 

“Christian.” he snapped his gaze up as Jill came in, with Albert following her. Her smile was stiff, and she was more richly dressed than he had ever seen her. Chris moved to stand. 

“Please do not stand, I am understanding that you are still recovering.” Albert said smiling. Chris wanted to glare at him, but nodded, noticing too that Jill sat stiffly her back straight as she looked to Albert as if for permission. He nodded as she took some of the tea service in her hands, they didn’t shake and she sipped. 

“I must say I am surprised to find you nearly married sister. I had to come as soon as possible so I could see you.” he said carefully. Jill did not react, she set the cup down on the small table as if she was thinking of how to reply. 

“She charmed me quite deeply my brother to be.” Albert said and Chris focused on him. “Are you well? I see you are not eating, as a doctor this concerns me. If you wish we can house you here for free. You are after all family.” Chris looked to Jill again. 

“No I am fine in my own home.” Jill’s shoulders drooped as if relieved he did not want to stay here. He did, it would give him the opportunity to talk to her in private. To get her to talk to him, and for him to know if she was well. But it was obvious to him she wasn’t well. “Gillian? Are you well?” he ventured as she smiled to him nodding. 

“Of course I am, Albert is a gentle man.” she made a small pause making it two words. Maybe a tell, maybe just trying to soothe his fears. 

“You are glad?” Chris pressed. 

“I am glad.” she told him quickly. 

“You are such a good brother in ensuring his dear sister is happy.” Albert commented. “I imagine such a brother is hard to come by, so many relatives are just happy to fling unwanted relatives wherever they may be.” Chris held back a flinch. His mother of course was one of these people. He wasn’t and his concern only deepened. 

“May we speak alone?” he asked Albert straightly. He thought looking to Jill only once. 

“A walk in the garden will be good for health.” he said and he noticed as Jill’s shoulders drew back but her face held little of what might be going on behind them. It would be exhausting for him he was sure of it. Maybe enough that he would have to be forced to rely on Albert’s charity and thus be in a sort of debt to him. 

“If you are well enough brother.” Jill said quietly. 

“It can’t be much of a walk compared to the miles I walked on deck to get here.” he smiled at her, Albert rose first. Helping Jill up with a smile to her, he leaned over her and Chris felt an irrational sense of anger. But he did not kiss her. Walking with them, with her arm around his to the outside gardens. Very geometric and well tended. “Don’t worry about tarrying too long my dearest Jill.” he said and took her arm and kissed her hand before leaving Jill and him alone. Jill seemed to stiffen, and turned. 

She was walking and Chris walked to keep up with her, there weren’t any servants around that he could see as she walked with such a stiff motion that he was partly afraid she had been hurt. “Jill?” he whispered. “Jill please speak to me.” he said when she remained quiet. 

“We should walk.” she replied and her eyes glanced to him, softening a moment. “It is good to see you Chris.” she said and tilted her chin up. 

“He is a monster, Jill the things he is rumored to do even are…” she shook her head. 

“He is my husband I will not tolerate bad words about him Chris.” he stopped staring at her as she spoke. She didn’t stop and he nearly had to jog to keep up with her. 

“Jill has he hurt you?” he asked her, forgetting all formality. She glanced to him as he looked around, still it seemed like there was a purposeful lack of servants outside. He realized then that maybe there were spies all around. 

“If you can not behave yourself as a man then perhaps you should retire to your home, your nurse might be beside herself with worry.” he felt a stabbing sensation in his heart. 

“I would never conduct myself un-manly Jill.” he tried to soothe. “I am just concerned for your health. After… my scare I am quite unnaturally fearful.” he said as carefully as he could. She seemed more soothed by this as she took down a path. 

“I am well.” she said simply enough it set him off wanting to drag her away from his place in such surety that he would be willing to bring the law into it if he could. Chris took her arm and dragged her with a hiss of pain from her to a secluded alcove of ivy and evergreen bushes. “Chris don’t touch me.” she yanked her arm away from him. 

“Jill please, this is wrong. What is wrong?” he begged her. She stepped away from him with a narrowed gaze at him. 

“I am fine Chris, and I am happy here.” she told him, unconvincing him entirely. He tried to touch her again, but she slapped her hand across his cheek. He stayed there and stared at her. “Chris, I am going to be a married woman, and you are acting a fool.” 

“I just want to know you are safe, that you are well and happy Jill!” he told her almost yelling. “Surely you can’t like him! The things I have heard of him,” she cut him off turning. 

“Are just rumors.” she told him with a snap to her voice. “The truth is much more.” it was probably all he would get out of her, and despite him trying she only replied politely. Once he had thoroughly exhausted himself panting now he cursed illnesses. She walked back to the home in the same stiff way that he couldn’t really stand the thought of it. He could try to bring the law into it, but once she was married there was little he could do. He could try to duel, but that was something more American. There was a tightening yoke around him that prevented him from even attempting to help her. 

“Jill, America doesn’t care.” he told her quietly as she looked towards someone. Albert he realized along with a strong looking servant. Chris felt exhausted, and cursed himself for trying to press her. “We can be married quick, I don’t care what he did to you.” he said before Albert could hear. 

“Is that what you think I’ve always wanted?” she asked him back coldly. “To be married?” Chris blinked, as he slumped. 

“AH! Brother I am sorry, I should have come sooner. Do you need help? Come and rest inside, you can stay for as long as needed. This is a hospital after all.” Albert commented, looking quite pleased with himself. Chris would have killed him then if he knew it wouldn’t cause trouble. A commoner didn’t just waltz out and ask someone like Albert to a duel he realized as they all walked into the home. Chris gratefully despite his hate of Albert sunk into chairs for a lunch, Jill sat by Albert clearly siding with the other man. 

“Did you enjoy your walk?” Albert asked as Jill stiffly ate. Chris could barely stomach it. 

“Of course, it was a little pleasant. Though I think we should plant more flowers. The patients would enjoy some. Rhoderons perhaps.” Albert listened to this with his pleased smile. 

“I would be glad to inform the gardener of his lack of flowers.” she nodded staring down at his plate. “Ah but we are neglecting your brother. How was America?” Albert asked. Chris looked to his forgotten meal. 

“As much as I saw it was well, it is becoming a true nation.” he said and took a bite of the rich food. “Though obviously the diseases were well advanced.” he looked to Albert as he said this and the smile did not falter. 

“I would assume so, it sounds like malaria. Incurable isn’t it still?” Chris glared openly at Albert. “It would reoccur for life as I heard. Such a nasty illness. I would hope you are not so stricken.” Chris sighed. 

“Malaria it was.” he admitted and Jill set her utensils down to take a sip of a goblet. He hated it, and the thought that so long as he lived he would be suffering bouts of fever for days. If he was fully recovered then it was no matter. But malaria was such an unknown to him and Adaline knew it well, it was one reason why she insisted on staying with him. 

“Such a shame, I do admit I would like to try to treat such an illness. There is a bark tea I hear that helps.” Albert said and Chris ate a few more bites. Jill had eaten dainty, not finishing her plate as she turned to Albert.

“I believe I am full, with your permission I shall retire.” Albert weighed in on this making Chris grit his teeth. 

“You may leave. There are things men should discuss.” she nodded as he stood taking her chair out for her. Touching her as Chris could not do. He kissed her cheek and she left in a mild hurry away. Albert sat back down and stared at Chris over the table. 

“What did you do to her?” Chris asked plainly. Albert’s brows rose. “We are men are we not?” he demanded. 

“Nothing she does not herself like.” Albert replied. Chris would have vaulted over the table to beat him was he well enough. “I would guess that you must rely on us for your health. You are too exhausted to leave and I am not such a brute to ask you to leave.” 

“I don’t need it, I can make it home myself.” Chris said, relying on Albert for charity and help would mean less of a chance to beat him to a pulp without the law coming into it. 

“Nonsense! Malaria illness is nothing to take lightly. I will send for your nurse.” Chris sighed. 

“Very well.” he was going to get Jill alone, and he was going to get her to tell him what was going on. “Thank you so much for your help.” Chris told him bitterly, Albert laughed. 

“You will need not worry of your sister she is well. Trust me.” Chris did not trust him at all as they finished the meal in silence. Chris was guided to a vacant room that was simply furnished. He waved off the servant as he slumped in a chair thinking. How was he supposed to help Jill? She was very cold to him and he thought it might be an act for Albert. So that the man did not seem to think Jill could get away from him. He put his head into his hands thinking. 

Adaline came in awhile before dinner fretted over him. “I am fine!” he asserted her. “This is just the illness acting up.” he assured her. 

“You will be glad to know that Mr. Wisehart was able to find the bark I told you of. This should help you, here there are people who drink it in bubbled water.” Chris shuddered and let her fret over him and give him the tea. She was glad to be near such a modernized hospital as she took the small room next to his probably made for the purpose of a nurse or relative to help those inside. Dinner was brought to them, instead of being shared at the table. Chris would have gladly have used the knife to stab Wesker to death. 

His nerves drove him to gulp down the whine he was given with the strong taste of the bark he thought. Adaline fretted around him getting him undressed, and then left him warm in his bed. He didn’t sleep however and instead fell into a drowse. There was a low murmuring, like two voices speaking. One rose but he was still held in place of his drowse, then there was a click. The door opened and a small flame was set down by him. Chris tried to crane his head towards who was there as his heart told him something was wrong. “Trust me,” Jill said, but he was sure it was not towards him. “He’s well down.” 

“I did not like the thought of doing that.” Adaline said quietly. “Why are you helping me?” 

“He needs to leave.” Chris tried to move, and a hand touched his chest. “Chris, trust me when I say that I don’t want nor need you here.” he opened his eyes staring at the darkness and pale smudge that was Jill. He tried to speak but wasn’t able to, barely even able to look at her. “Maybe more.” He couldn’t fight against the grip on his chin as she forced his mouth open and a small bit of some liquid was put into his throat. He was forced to drink it or drown as he coughed weakly. 

“You hurt him!” Adaline asserted. 

“Please,” the feeling did not happen quickly and he realized in a sluggish manner that he was being further undressed. “See?” Adaline was quiet. 

“Yes, I have seen him bare. I was his nurse!” He really wished he could peak his eyes out from this, and he was evidently dreaming some sort of strange nightmare. Probably brought about by staying here, and being near that bastard. 

“Yes, but have you actually done him?” Jill asked plainly enough to get a affronted noise. 

“This is sinful!” he felt a hand touch him, trailing down his stomach. “Stop touching him!” 

“Please, such a thing is in the bible.” Adaline went quiet, and he felt a hand on his privates. Stroking him as nothing ever touched him like that. “Easy…see?” 

“It is wrong! He is not well!” Jill scoffed. This was a nightmare he was sure of it as he forced his eyes open again. Staring down in the feeble light, Jill and Adaline were in sleeping clothes, and right now Jill was touching him. 

“That doesn’t stop my sisters husband.” Jill said dryly. Adaline was quiet at this as he looked down at his shameful erect manhood. What was she doing? Why? He wanted to beg but obviously there was little he could do. It did feel wonderful to have her touch him, as shamefully as he could admit it. He knew of the ways of man and woman, it was a part of his education as a man. But there was little about this as she ran her hand down and up his manhood. 

“He would never want this.” Adaline said. 

“Ask him,” Jill shrugged, Adaline frowned. She moved closer to Jill. “Lick it.” Adaline gave an affronted look. 

“It's a dirty thing!” Adaline said getting Jill to laugh. It was here that Jill finally stopped touching him and he groaned. “You are sick! Insane.” Adaline said to Jill. 

“If you think that of me, you should see my husband.” Jill left, leaving Adaline with him. She paced a little looking at him again and again. Her hands were gentle as she touched his cheeks as he strained to fully wake himself. Her hands went down, touching his chest similar to Jill. Hesitating, she touched the still erect thing jutting from him. He groaned again, Adaline looked a bit wary back to him. Her chest was pressed against his arm and he felt the taught points of her nipples. 

He was helpless and it was infuriating as she stroked him. She moved down again looking at him as he fought to control his body. Adaline was right this was wrong, and even as a nightmare it was horrible. With a frown she licked at the tip, and he groaned again at the feeling of pleasure. He never was one given to believe in succubi, or such demons. But he said the lords prayer over and over again in his head. But it did not take away the dream or possible demoness. When he felt a swirling sensation in his gut he watched in horror as the spasms brought out his seed. Adaline gaped still holding onto him as he softened in her hands. She looked to him and her cheeks were flushed and hot. 

It took little time for her to clean him up, and right his clothes and blankets around him as he felt the pull of whatever it was that Jill must have given him driving him down into a deep dreamless sleep. When he woke in the morning he was hot and feverish as his illness cropped up again. He swore it could be purposeful, particularly with the nightmare. It took three days for it to calm and he lost even more time for him to try to save Jill. Never through his fevers though did he see her much, say for helping Adaline in getting food in him. He would swear however that she might have visited him in his delirium. Talking with Adaline, almost joking. Adaline never tried to touch him again nor Jill. But their conversations where not womanly, Jill explaining orgasms to Adaline would have been plain enough. But to imply that a woman could have one was just plain silliness. So far as he knew there was no such thing. But that was delirium he was sure. Pure utter illness came from temporary insanity from the malaria. That must be what happened when they touched him, his illness must have came up. It was the only explainable thing. 


End file.
